


Страдивари

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Blankets, Cold Weather, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Fireplaces, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Inexperienced Sherlock Holmes, Kisses by firelight, London, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Is Already Out Of The Picture, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mutual Pining, Mycroft's Meddling, PTSD John, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Snow, Snow and Ice, Teaching, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Жизнь возвращается к тому, что считается нормальным в доме 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.Шрамы на спине Шерлока поблекли.Джон всё ещё убеждённый холостяк, и его кошмары почти прекратились.Так почему же возникают неловкие паузы и неуверенные взгляды? Почему они оба ведут себя наилучшим образом?В Лондоне была долгая холодная зима, и до весны ещё многое предстоит сделать.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Часть 1 - «Лунная река» и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stradivarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294748) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Весна приближается, но вы этого не заметите. Великобритания продолжает находиться в тисках затянувшегося периода похолодания, и по вечерам всё ещё темнеет слишком рано. После того, как все яркие праздничные гирлянды сняты, Лондон выглядит более серым, грязным и неопрятным, чем когда-либо. Пойманный в ловушку между Рождеством и снова идущими вперёд часами, это то странное время года, когда британцы коллективно страдают от пост-праздничного, пост-кредитного падения счётов на карточках. Снег теряет своё мистическое декабрьское очарование и становится чем-то, что нужно терпеть или бояться. Все новогодние обещания нарушены, телик наводнён рекламой отдыха по системе «всё включено» в странах с более тёплым климатом, и все ждут того дня, когда смогут сбросить свои толстые зимние одежды, моргая, как бледные, взволнованные бабочки, покидающие влажные шелковые коконы.

От ближайшей станции метро до Бейкер-Стрит не так уж далеко (несмотря на все инженерные работы... большое спасибо, транспорт Лондона), но ноги Джона уже превратились в ледяные глыбы, а нос и уши онемели. Он не может не улыбнуться, услышав звуки скрипки Шерлока, доносящиеся за нескольких домов от знакомой глянцевой, выкрашенной в чёрный цвет двери. Это не знаменитая пьеса, но она врезается ему в память, будто он должен её знать. Может быть, это из рекламы или что-то из того, над чем тот работал во время одной из своих неожиданных творческих фаз − у Джона нет музыкального слуха, как любит говорить ему Шерлок.

В последнее время Шерлок много играет, хотя почти всегда останавливается, когда узнаёт, что Джон вернулся домой. Привычки Шерлока по-настоящему не изменились с тех пор, как они оба вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, просто усилились, и каждую ночь Джон просыпался под тихий аккомпанемент струн – но этого недостаточно, чтобы разбудить его больше, чем на несколько минут, а потом он всегда засыпает более сладко, чем раньше. Шерлок никогда раньше не заботился о том, чтобы играть только самые спокойные партитуры. Вот уже несколько месяцев Джон снова и снова прокручивает это в голове, но он не из тех, кто смотрит дарёному коню в зубы.

Зная, что это, скорее всего, бессмысленно, он заходит в дом и поднимается по лестнице так тихо, как только может. Ему не хочется Шерлоку мешать, а если тот достаточно глубоко погружён в свои мысли, то, возможно, он сможет некоторое время понаблюдать за ним и послушать, оставаясь незамеченным. Когда Шерлок играет, у него всегда есть фокус − будто ему нужно быть ещё более _самим собой_ , чем он уже есть − но у Джона всегда захватывает дыхание, когда тот смотрит на него так взволнованно. Шерлок играет легко, с закрытыми глазами, и Джон гадает, куда тот девается, когда музыка, кажется, куда-то его уносит. Возможно, в его Чертогах разума есть музыкальная комната, где он может выразить то, что так безжалостно подавляет в своих повседневных делах, потому что его игра никогда не испытывает недостатка в эмоциях. Скорбь, надежда, отчаяние, триумф; Джон слышал, как всё это и многое другое лилось из-под пальцев Шерлока; свободно и честно.

Добравшись до двери в гостиную, Джон, не снимая куртку и ботинки, прислоняется к дверному косяку. Наслаждаясь ощущением тёплого покалывания из-за медленно возвращающейся к его конечностям крови, он позволяет медово-сладким, будто закручивающимися в спираль нотам музыки Шерлока смыть серость и усталость дня, позволяя ему по-настоящему оценить то, что он дома.

За каминной решёткой горит огонь, а Шерлок уже надел пижамные штаны и застиранную мягкую футболку, хотя всего лишь семь часов вечера. Он босой и выглядит лет на десять моложе, в отличие от изящного, строгого фасада, за которым обычно прячется. Сейчас его волосы короче, чем раньше. Джон обнаруживает, что ему не хватает беспорядочных кудрей, которые, вероятно, раньше требовали от тщеславного олуха не менее двадцати минут ухода за ними. Они почти касались скрипки, когда он наклонял голову, закрывал глаза и погружался в разговор, для которого у Джона не было языка. Но это было до того, как Шерлок оставил его на два года.

На каком-то интеллектуальном уровне Джон понимает, почему обман был необходим, но в то время он потряс его до глубины души. И он снова был потрясён, когда понял, что Шерлок намеренно исключил его из своих планов. Он думал, что заслужил освобождение от худших капризов поведения Шерлока. За месяцы дружбы, близких контактов, поздних ночных обсуждений и приступов неуместного хихиканья Джон вообразил, что консультирующий детектив относится к нему с большим уважением, а не с плохо скрываемым презрением, которое испытывал к среднестатистическому обывателю.

Джон вообразил себе много такого, что оказалось неправдой.

Даже на улице, глядя на своего друга, зная, _понимая_ , что сейчас произойдёт, он не верил в это, ни на секунду не представлял, что Шерлок оставит его одного, произнеся лишь несколько загадочных слов срывающимся голосом. Всего лишь ещё одна ложь в дополнение ко всей остальной лжи, в которую Джон позволил себе поверить или которую сам себе придумал, чтобы оправдать своё доверие к этому человеку.

С тех пор как Шерлок вернулся, Джон слушал его доводы, наблюдал, как тот, кажется, просит прощения взглядом, даже когда настаивает, что то, что он сделал, было лучшим и самым логичным. Это так похоже на Шерлока − настаивать на том, что все остальные виноваты, в то время как он извиняется. И Джон кивает, соглашаясь, что иначе и быть не могло. Он даже понимает, что Шерлок сделал это для него, для миссис Хадсон и для Грега. Всё это имеет смысл. Это логично. За исключением того, что сколько бы раз он ни произносил «всё прекрасно» и как бы часто ни улыбался в неловкий момент, его тело помнит.

Эти кудри, спутанные от крови ( _не Шерлока_ ). Шум в ушах, когда он упал в объятия незнакомца ( _актёра_ ). Наблюдая, как мир становится серым, когда Шерлока поднимают ( _не мёртвого_ ). Ужас похорон; простая служба, простой гроб ( _пустой_ ). Глубокий период полураспада, переживаемый в течение двух лет ( _Боже, пожалуйста, только не это_ )

Его сосед по квартире довольно немногословен по этому поводу, но Джон слышал некоторые истории из тех потерянных лет. Он даже видел воспоминания о них в глазах Шерлока, тень, которая появлялась и исчезала, когда тот думал, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Разум Джона понимает, признаёт великолепие, храбрость и самопожертвование. А вот его сердце убедить труднее. У него нет терпения для разума или логики – оно только знает, что было разбито, и что шрам останется навсегда.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним. Он перестал играть; сейчас или несколько минут назад, Джон не знает. Неужели он чем-то себя выдал? Заметил ли Шерлок сомнение, корни которого Джон вырывал сотни раз, только для того, чтобы они приползали назад, как тень, из-за небрежно брошенного слова или неосторожного взгляда.

− Это было прекрасно. Не останавливайся, − настаивает Джон, встречаясь с ним взглядом. − Шопен?

Губы Шерлока слегка кривятся. Не Шопен, но Шерлок знает, что Джон уже давно это понял. Это старая шутка.

− Ну, хорошо. А что бы ты хотел? − спрашивает он. Его смычок замирает над струнами. Взгляд твёрдый и прямой, даже вызывающий.

Джон снимает куртку и ботинки, оставляя их у стены. − Что-нибудь успокаивающее после долгого серого дня, − просит Джон, ожидая, что Шерлок сыграет что-нибудь какофоническое, просто чтобы ему досадить.

Задумчиво нахмурившись, Шерлок наконец опускает смычок и выводит мелодию _«Лунной реки»_ *, медленную и до боли чистую.

Удивлённый и довольный, Джон усаживается в кресло и протягивает ноги к огню. Они смотрели этот фильм в прошлом месяце, и Джон подумал, что Шерлок проспал большую его часть, но, очевидно, тот слушал. Джон не может сдержать довольной улыбки, такой счастливой, какой не было уже несколько месяцев. Возможно, это не то, что он представлял себе в молодости, но это неизмеримо больше, чем он ожидал после возвращения из Афганистана.

В последнее время дела у них идут лучше. Привыкание к тому, как снова жить вместе, уступило место чему-то похожему на то, что у них было раньше − когда Джон думал, что если он будет достаточно терпелив, Шерлок раскроет то, что росло между ними, что бы это ни было. У него никогда не было более близкого друга, чем консультирующий детектив, и иногда казалось, что им предстоит зайти ещё дальше. Но то, что у них есть сейчас − это хорошо. Шерлок не так экспрессивен, даже в ходе расследований. Он чаще ест, иногда даже спит больше, чем раньше. Может быть, это и не так уж много, но тихие вечера, когда Шерлок смотрит вместе с ним старые фильмы, или завтраки, когда тот делится с ним газетными вырезками − Джон и не думал, что это всё вернётся в его жизнь.

Иногда он задаётся вопросом, возможно ли, что эти простые удовольствия − его заслуженная награда. Возможно, время, проведённое без Шерлока, было той ценой, которую он должен был заплатить за эту уютную домашнюю обстановку. Возможно, это был счёт за время, проведённое с ним до того, как Мориарти обрёк Шерлока на одинокий путь самоубийства.

Мелодия из «Завтрак у Тиффани» тает, но прежде чем Джон успевает мягко возразить, Шерлок заменяет её колыбельной. Джон думает, что это мог быть Брамс − мелодия довольно популярная, кто бы ни был автором. Джон знает, что выглядит измождённым и по-зимнему бледным, но это не важно. Джон бросает ласковый, хотя и немного сердитый взгляд на своего соседа по квартире, чьи приподнятые брови и изогнутые губы являют собой воплощение невинности. Пожав плечами, Шерлок снова перемещает пальцы и для развлечения выводит простую, знакомую мелодию.

Джон кладёт подбородок на ладонь. − «Сияй, сияй, маленькая звёздочка»**? Ты хочешь сказать, что не удалил детские стишки?

Шерлок продолжает играть и отвечает: − Да ладно тебе. Классику не удаляют, Джон. Это одна из первых мелодий, которые учатся играть.

Его друг редко бывает игривым в эти дни, и Джон знает, что лучше не упускать такой возможности.

− Достаточно просто для идиота, чтобы научиться? − спрашивает он с неискренним выражением лица.

Шерлок моргает, замерев на полсекунды, прежде чем ответить на вызов и убрать инструмент с плеча. Его шелковый халат колышется, как сливки, размешанные в чёрном кофе, а затем опадает, когда тот указывает смычком на место перед собой.

− Давай выясним, хорошо?

Любая усталость забывается. Джон не может сопротивляться, хотя и знает, что должен. Сосредоточенное внимание Шерлока − это то, чего он редко достигает, и то, чего он всё ещё виновато жаждет, несмотря на всё, что произошло. Джон встаёт, берёт скрипку из рук Шерлока и кладет её себе под подбородок. Подбородник всё ещё тёплый, и это неожиданно интимно, так что тепло сладко струится под кожей Джона от макушки до пяток. Дерево инструмента, кажется, всё ещё вибрирует от игры Шерлока, нетерпеливой и лёгкой, и Джону внезапно нужно сделать вдох.

Шерлок отступает на шаг, критически смотрит на него и снова ставит скрипку так, чтобы рука Джона была вытянута и поднята под углом, который не может быть удобным в течение долгого времени, хотя Джон знал, что этот человек играет в течение нескольких часов подряд.

Взяв Джона за запястье другой руки, Шерлок поворачивает её ладонью вверх и помещает смычок на кончиках пальцев, показывая, куда поместить большой палец по отношению к остальным. Руки Шерлока тёплые и уверенные, и Джон чувствует лёгкие мозоли на кончиках пальцев его левой руки, там, где они касаются струн. Повернув запястье Джона, Шерлок показывает, как приставить смычок к ближайшей струне, корректируя хватку пальцев и положение тела.

Ещё одна волна осознания захлестывает Джона. Как будто его чувства настроены на то, что Шерлок находится так близко, а нервные окончания оживают ради возможности следующего прикосновения кожи. Преднамеренное прикосновение − это то, что они редко разделяют − это не дружеское похлопывание по плечу или мимолётное прикосновение пальцев при передаче кружки, и нет царапин, которые нужно очистить, или синяков, которые требуется осмотреть. Показав Джону, как прижать струну к шейке инструмента третьим пальцем, Шерлок на мгновение замолкает, точно так же, как он делает, когда становится ясен какой-то элемент дела. Джон рискует взглянуть ему в лицо, но детектив внезапно отступает и откашливается.

− Давай, − он взмахивает рукой, избегая взгляда Джона.

Звук, создаваемый Джоном, настолько ужасен, что он по-новому восхищается мастерством Шерлока; даже когда тот пытается играть нечто раздражающее слух, он не звучит так дьявольски.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает и кусает губы. − Боже милостивый, − бормочет он, и это, кажется, несколько снимает напряжение. Джон хихикает, а его друг озадаченно смотрит на него.

Шерлок пытается объяснить технику владения смычком, он пытается продемонстрировать давление смычка на струну, он пытается побудить Джона сильнее надавить на какое-то неуловимое место, которое Джон не смог бы найти, даже если бы у него была карта. Шерлок насмехается над ним с теплотой в глазах. Джон отвечает тем, что выборочно игнорирует инструкции, невинно улыбаясь.

Шерлок как раз подходит к той части, где ему придётся зарыться руками в волосы и начать смотреть недоверчиво, поэтому Джон опережает его: − Ну, я полагаю, что ты никогда не был плох в чём-то в своей жизни?

− Напротив, Джон, я просто не сделал бы этого с таким талантом, как у тебя!

Джон смеётся, но не оставляет попыток следовать всё более раздражённым инструкциям, пока, наконец, Шерлок не обходит его сзади и не касается правой рукой руки Джона, обхватывая её большой узкой ладонью и начиная водить смычком. Этот мерзавец достаточно высок для того, чтобы он мог легко видеть через плечо Джона, и он говорит ему, каким пальцем они играют. − До, до, соль, соль − третья струна, третий палец, нет, _третий_ палец − ля, ля, соль.

Они борются до конца куплета, но внимание Джона разделено между фальшивыми нотами и острым, как нож, ощущением напряжения Шерлока, давящим на всю правую сторону его тела. Подчиняя свои собственные отрывистые усилия плавному движению смычка Шерлока, он чувствует толчок связи, который не имеет ничего общего с игривостью. В ту же секунду, ощутив тёплое дыхание Шерлока на своих волосах, он понимает, что тот перестаёт следить за его пальцами.

На какое-то мгновение Джону кажется, что на него снизошло что-то вроде безмятежности и принятия того, что он должен был сделать − вспышка молнии там, где он всегда должен был быть, несмотря на то, что ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы найти дорогу сюда, чем бы это ни было. Он чувствует, как слова поднимаются в воздух, словно стая встревоженных скворцов, бесчисленных, но с одной целью. Они давят на его дыхание, на его язык, в поисках формы и звука.

Шерлок внезапно отступает назад, его взгляд любопытен и насторожен, когда он подходит, чтобы встать перед Джоном. Прикусив губы, он пытается неуверенно улыбнутся, когда жестом просит его продолжать. − Попробуй ещё раз, − предлагает он.

Джон удивлённо моргает, мышцы его правого бока протестуют против потери тепла и поддержки. Он натянуто улыбается в ответ, сглатывая пересохшим ртом. Почувствовал ли это Шерлок? Может быть, сверхъестественные способности Шерлока открыли что-то такое, что Джон так старательно скрывал? Что-то, что он изо всех сил пытается признать, даже в самых тихих уголках своего сознания?

− Спасибо, но я думаю, что я лучше в роли зрителя, чем музыканта, − признаётся он, опуская руки.

Шерлок забирает инструмент обратно. Он никогда ещё не выглядел таким неуклюжим с ним в руках. − Может быть, в другой раз, − бормочет он.

− Ну, я бы не хотел лишать Найджела Кеннеди*** работы, − фыркает Джон, расправляя плечи и стараясь придать своему голосу немного краткости, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, будто делясь секретом. Возможно, он слегка переигрывает. Сложно сказать.

− Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, Джон. У него, должно быть, кружится голова от облегчения, − отвечает Шерлок немного невпопад, и его тело напрягается, словно вынужденное оставаться неподвижным. Он даже не закатил глаза от популистского выбора Джоном скрипичного виртуоза.

Между ними возникает пауза, которую Джон ощущает как неприятный статический заряд. Вежливые улыбки исчезают быстрее, чем они успевают придумать, что ещё сказать.

− Я пойду приму душ, а потом займусь ужином. − Он старательно небрежно направляется в сторону ванной. − Может быть, из того индийского ресторанчика, который тебе нравится?

Но взгляд через плечо, когда он выходит из комнаты, показывает ему, что внимание Шерлока уже рассеялось, когда тот чистит и аккуратно прячет скрипку в футляр, обтянутый жатым красным бархатом.

***

* − «Moon River» (с англ. — «Лунная река») − песня Генри Манчини на слова Джонни Мерсера, написанная в 1961 году. Она была исполнена Одри Хепбёрн в фильме «Завтрак у Тиффани» (1961) и была удостоена премии «Оскар» за лучшую песню к фильму (1962), премии «Грэмми» за лучшую запись года (1962) и премии «Грэмми» за лучшую песню года (1962).

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uirBWk-qd9A

** − «Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star» (с англ. «Сияй, сияй, маленькая звёздочка») − английская колыбельная. Её текст восходит к стихотворению «The Star» («Звезда»), написанному в начале XIX века английской поэтессой Джейн Тейлор. Стихотворение состоит из двустиший. Впервые опубликовано оно было в 1806 году в сборнике стихов Джейн и её сестры Энн Тейлор, который назывался Rhymes for the Nursery. Стихотворение положено на мелодию французской песни «Ah! vous dirai-je, maman», впервые опубликованной в 1761 году и аранжировавшейся многими композиторами, в том числе Моцартом с его «Двенадцатью вариациями на „Ah vous dirai-je, Maman“». В песне «Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star» шесть строф, хотя широко известна только первая. Песня включена в «Индекс народных песен Роуда» под номером 7666.

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twinkle,_Twinkle,_Little_Star

*** − Найджел Кеннеди (англ. Nigel Kennedy, род. 28 декабря 1956 года, Брайтон, Англия), с 1998 года предпочитающий именовать себя просто Кеннеди) — британский музыкант, скрипач-виртуоз, один из ведущих мировых исполнителей своего поколения.


	2. Часть 2 - Звёзды, которые сияют не так, как должны

На следующее утро, выходя из туалета, Джон видит в кресле Шерлока не того брата Холмса и не может скрыть удивлённого взгляда. Он знает, что Шерлок уже ушёл. Он слышал, как тот быстро крикнул «Увидимся позже» и что-то насчёт «ужина у Анджело».

Майкрофт ждёт, пока Джон наполнит и включит чайник, а потом говорит: – Доброе утро. – Их отношения никогда нельзя было назвать тёплыми, но даже их общая цель – безопасность Шерлока – не может скрыть того, что после катастрофы с Мэри их терпимость друг к другу превратилась в усилие. Как бы Джон ни старался, он не может выбросить из головы мысль о том, что Майкрофт мог бы копнуть чуть глубже, чуть раньше, с его бывшей невестой, чтобы обнаружить паутину обманов и недомолвок, лежащих в основе их ухаживания. И всё это время Майкрофт был одним из немногих, кто знал, что Шерлок вернётся в Лондон, раскрывая и уничтожая всё, чего добился Мориарти; сведения, которые он счёл нужным скрыть от него, даже когда Джон явно шёл по ложному пути.

На каждый проблеск сожаления, который он видел у Шерлока, не было ни одного от Майкрофта. Джон не испытывал симпатии к Ирэн Адлер, но она попала в точку с Майкрофтом – он действительно **Снеговик**. Он действовал эффективно, как только ситуация заслуживала его вмешательства, но до сих пор Джон не знает, вмешался бы тот вообще, если бы это каким-то образом не принесло пользу его собственным интересам.

Его предложение выпить чаю принято, и Джон заваривает две кружки, ставит одну рядом с незваным гостем и сам садится в кресло. Он делает глоток и облизывает губы, плотнее запахивая халат. Он хочет переждать напыщенного идиота, но Джон знает свои собственные пределы для таких игр, как эти. – Чем я могу вам помочь? – интересуется он, устраиваясь в кресле.

Майкрофт поднимает взгляд, оторвавшись от созерцания ворса своих безупречно отглаженных брюк. Он поднимает бровь, неискренне улыбается и расправляет плечи. – Я просто проходил мимо. Я хотел посмотреть, как вы устроились на Бейкер-стрит.

– Прошло восемь месяцев, – терпеливо напоминает Джон.

– Неужели прошло уже так много времени? Как будто вы никогда и не уходили. Итак, как вы с Шерлоком ладите?

На Джона накатывают чувственные воспоминания о вчерашнем уроке: запах Шерлока, излучаемое тепло его груди на плече Джона и ощущения от клочка тёплого шелка на коже запястья. «Лунная река» и «Звёздочка», которые сияют не так, как должны. Он бросает взгляд на скрипичный футляр, стоящий рядом с креслом Шерлока, а затем замечает острый взгляд Майкрофта, и в его глазах мелькает торжествующий огонёк.

– Отлично, – кивает Джон. – Да, всё в порядке.

– Это хорошо, не так ли? Похоже, он действительно начал с того места, где остановился. Он снова стал самим собой, не так ли?

– Не совсем, – огрызается Джон.

– Он опять играет, да? – Майкрофт постукивает ногтем среднего пальца по крышке футляра, и Джон пытается остановить покалывание, которое ползёт вверх по его плечам и шее.

– Вы должны попросить его о концерте, – предлагает он.

– О Боже, нет. Он будет играть Эндрю Ллойд-Уэббера, только если будет знать, что я слышу, – загадочно говорит он, страдальчески закатывая глаза. – Он очень... сдержан насчёт своей скрипки. Это одна из немногих вещей, в которых он преуспевает, и он не хочет хвастаться, и вы знаете, как это нехарактерно. – Майкрофт улыбается так, словно сделал брату комплимент, и игнорирует каменное молчание Джона. – Это была его первая полноразмерная скрипка. С таким нетрадиционным образом жизни, как у него, я иногда удивляюсь, что она всё ещё у него.

– Дорогая? – сердито спрашивает Джон, встретившись взглядом с братом своего лучшего друга, чем заслужил мгновенное молчание и быстро исчезнувшую вспышку раздражения.

– Сколько лютье* вы знаете? – спрашивает Майкрофт, переплетая пальцы и вежливо улыбаясь.

Он любит заставлять Джона менять тактику в середине разговора. И Джон просто знает, что этот самодовольный мерзавец не ожидает, что он в курсе того, кто такой лютье.

– Ну, только... – замешательство Джона заставляет старшего Холмса приподнять брови. – Одного. Вы же не имеете в виду...

– Ну, это было бы чересчур, не так ли? – Майкрофт проводит пальцем по скрипичному футляру. – Я как-то предлагал ему купить такую. Оригинал стал неожиданно и незаметно... доступным, скажем так?

– Как удобно, – бормочет Джон, чувствуя, что его терпение во время этого разговора истощается быстрее, чем обычно.

– Он, конечно, отказался, – продолжает Майкрофт. Его манера держаться расслаблена, но взгляд не отрывается от лица Джона.

– Настоящие стоят миллионы, не так ли?

– Те, у кого приличное происхождение и родословная.

– Значит, у Шерлока – не?..

– О, это очень маловероятно, – говорит Майкрофт с неубедительной небрежностью. – Хотя по стилю они похожи. Возможно, работа ученика этого человека. Конечно, у этой скрипки тоже далеко не безупречная история. Она якобы была сделана для придворного композитора из небольшого баварского княжества. Она исчезла в середине 19-го века и считалась потерянной навсегда.

– И куда же она на самом деле делась?

– Это какая-то тайна. Она появилась в Женеве в начале 1960-х годов и очень тихо перешла во владение некоего члена известной британской семьи, а тот подарил её дяде Руди, с которым он был в довольно хороших отношениях, как я понимаю. Шерлок унаследовал её от него. У меня никогда не было таланта к этому, но мой брат... ну... – Майкрофт отхлебнул чаю и уставился на ковёр. – Если его спрашивают, он говорит людям, что это подделка, которую он получил за хорошую цену от своего знакомого на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд.

Как обычно, Майкрофт раскрывает информации не больше, чем утаивает, по мнению Джона. Это одна из его черт, которая заставляет Джона захотеть встряхнуть его, и, похоже, это талант Холмса. Решительно подавив ужас, который почувствует, если будет слишком долго думать о том, как тот мучил мелодией «Сияй, сияй, маленькая звёздочка» скрипку, к которой, возможно, прикасался сам Страдивари, Джон решает, что ему нужно пережить этот момент без чёртова брата Шерлока, наблюдающего за ним.

– Итак... – начинает Джон, но не удивляется, когда Майкрофт просто его перебивает.

– Шерлок никогда не играл хорошо с другими – и я говорю здесь в целом, а не в музыкальном плане, хотя Бог знает, какое волнение он мог бы вызвать, если бы выбрал карьеру музыканта. – Майкрофт пронзает Джона острым, как игла, взглядом. – Я хочу сказать, доктор Ватсон, что у него никогда не было ни способности, ни желания делиться. И это его самое ценное имущество – единственная вещь, которую он попросил меня взять на хранение, пока... путешествовал.

Джон полон решимости не доставлять Майкрофту удовольствия реакцией на этот очевидный триггер, поэтому он просто улыбается и поднимает бровь.

– Он даже переоборудовал футляр, чтобы сделать его взрывоустойчивым. – На этот раз он стучит по нему костяшками пальцев. – Кевлар и углеродное волокно. За исключением тех случаев, когда нужно поменять струны, он никогда и никому раньше не позволял играть на своей скрипке.

У Джона появляется ужасное, но знакомое чувство тошноты в животе, и он не может удержаться, чтобы не обшарить взглядом книжные полки в поисках камеры, которую Шерлок, должно быть, пропустил в прошлый раз, когда обыскивал квартиру.

– В этом есть какой-то смысл? – напряжённо спрашивает Джон. Есть несколько путей, по которым могут пройти следующие несколько минут, и ни один из них не является привлекательным.

– Дело в том, – настаивает Майкрофт, – что мой брат по какой-то причине решил поделиться с вами бо́льшей частью себя, чем с любым другим человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал. Я был бы глупцом, если бы не усомнился в важности этого, а я – _не_ глупый человек. Он тоже, но при этом, скажем так, он _неопытен_ в нюансах социального взаимодействия.

Джон вздёргивает подбородок и поджимает губы. Майкрофт, как бы то ни было, злоупотребил его гостеприимством. А теперь он опасно приблизился к пределу его терпения.

Майкрофт ставит кружку на стол и спокойно смотрит на Джона. – Когда стало ясно, что наши возможности в игре с Мориарти значительно сузились, мой брат дал мне список заданий, которые я должен выполнить, если он... в его отсутствие. Большинство из них были довольно краткими и, как я полагаю, из чувства долга; естественно, благополучие миссис Хадсон, арендная плата за квартиру 221Б, информирование наших родителей – всё очень практично. Его скрипка, однако, имела список требований, которые были специфичны почти до точки одержимости. Я не стану утомлять вас подробностями, но мне показалось, что есть только две вещи, которые Шерлоку будет тяжело оставлять позади, и он чувствовал, что должен лично проинструктировать меня об уходе за ними, пока его не будет.

Джон молча наблюдает за театральностью Майкрофта, стараясь, чтобы его лицо выдавало как можно меньше эмоций. У него есть предчувствие того, что он сейчас услышит, что-то, что так долго было неосязаемым, только потенциальным, но теперь становится реальным. Сердце колотится в груди и грозит нарушить дыхание.

– Его скрипка... и вы, доктор Ватсон.

Джону приходится на мгновение закрыть глаза, когда его мир покрывшись рябью, перестраивается – внешне идентичный, но его основы безвозвратно изменились.

– К сожалению, я лишь частично преуспел со своим вторым заданием, но мои недостатки в этом отношении были превознесены, уверяю вас. Его неудовольствие может быть весьма... изобретательным, хотя в данном случае, смею сказать, у него были на то веские причины. Что возвращает меня к моему вопросу, доктор Ватсон. Как _вы_ теперь ладите с моим братом?

Вытирая рот рукой, Джон обнаруживает, что у него нет мгновенного ответа для Майкрофта. Его первым побуждением было сказать этому любопытному ублюдку, чтобы он не совал нос не в своё дело, но, несмотря на весь этот запутанный разговор, он считает, что Майкрофт искренне заботится о благополучии и счастье Шерлока, и не может спорить с этим чувством, даже когда оно так плохо преподнесено.

Этот человек – ходячее клише; более британский, чем Королева, напыщенный, гордый, снисходительный и титулованный, Майкрофт Холмс мог бы стать сказочным злодеем в одном из фильмов про Бонда. Он, вероятно, не смог бы говорить прямо, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Но Джон может.

– Я не знаю, что вы хотите услышать, Майкрофт. Единственное, в чём я уверен, так это в том, что это не имеет к вам никакого отношения. Поэтому, если вы не хотите запугать меня туманными угрозами и угрозами типа «если вы когда-нибудь причините ему боль, я заставлю вас пожалеть об этом», я предлагаю вам отвалить и сосредоточить своё наблюдение на людях, которые представляют реальную угрозу для вашего брата.

– А почему вы думаете, что это не так? – отвечает Майкрофт. – Если недавняя история и научила нас чему-то, так это тому, что мой брат пойдёт на всё, чтобы спасти вашу жизнь, даже в ущерб своей собственной. Даже когда он знает, что его действия привели к разрыву между вами, подорвали ваше доверие и то, что он надеялся сохранить. Почему вы так уверены, что его привязанность к вам не является самой _большой_ угрозой его благополучию?

Теперь всё притворство дружеской беседы отброшено. Холодный взгляд Майкрофта сосредоточен и безжалостен. Джон отказывается реагировать, заставляя мышцы своего лица сохранять невозмутимое выражение, но подтекст очевиден, тот сильно ударил. Его голос, когда он отвечает, низкий и неумолимый:

– Потому что я знаю, что скорее умру сам, чем потеряю его снова, и какое бы место в моей жизни он ни выбрал, это будет _его_ решение, а не ваше и не моё.

Майкрофт наносит удар, как змея, словно уже знает, что скажет Джон. Он приподнимает бровь и спрашивает, не сбиваясь с ритма: – Даже если он предпочтёт довольствоваться меньшим, чем хочет, вместо того, чтобы рисковать, пытаясь получить больше, и обнаружить, что он этого не заслужил?

Слова Майкрофта нашли свой след и поселились в груди Джона, сжимая его сердце так, как это было, когда он впервые увидел знакомый силуэт, стоящий на крыше лондонской больницы в холодный, серый день, который всё ещё преследует Джона.

– Ну, я вижу, вы заняты. Я сам себя провожу, хорошо? – Майкрофт не ждёт ответа. – До свидания, Джон. Пожалуйста, передайте Шерлоку, что Мамуля будет очень признательна, если он позвонит, когда у него будет время.

Джон ждёт, пока захлопнется входная дверь, а потом закрывает лицо руками и переводит дыхание. Это очень много, чтобы принять во внимание. Склонность Майкрофта к завуалированным угрозам и малопонятным притчам раздражает даже в лучшие времена, и это... нечто, происходящее между ним и Шерлоком, не в новинку; оно выросло, уменьшилось и почти исчезло несколько раз. Оно хрупкое и неисследованное, и Джон не знает, может ли он так сильно рассчитывать на его успех. Потому что это всё, что у него есть. Это всё, чем он является.

Это всё.

Ему нужно подумать, но он понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Не зная, что ещё можно сделать, Джон продолжает делать то, что делает по утрам, в рассеянном, беспокойном тумане. Возможно, обычное применение мыла и воды, зубной пасты и какой-нибудь одежды успокоят его и помогут разобраться в собственных чувствах после того, как Майкрофт привёл его в такое состояние.

***

* – Лютье – (англ. luthier) – мастер, занимающийся созданием и ремонтом струнных музыкальных инструментов.


	3. Часть 3 - Ещё один виток спирали

К сожалению, в ду́ше к нему не приходит никаких прозрений. Джон пытается сузить кругозор и определить свои чувства к Шерлоку, но обнаруживает, что они – нечто такое, с чем он жил так долго, поэтому уже не может найти их грани, переплетённые с его жизнью после Афганистана. Это стало такой неотъемлемой частью Джона и того, как он видит себя, что даже когда он считал Шерлока мёртвым, определением его жизни стало отсутствие Шерлока.

Джон знает, что очень горевал бы, даже если бы их связывали отношения только как соседей по квартире или даже лучших друзей. Видя тревожные выражения на лицах своих друзей и коллег, он даже на дне своего горя понимал, что реакцией на смерть друга, пусть даже близкого, не была бы парализующая оцепенелость. Только Джон знал, что он вдовец, не женатый и не потерявший мужа. Только Джон знал, что истина заключалась в том, что он потерял непризнанную любовь всей своей жизни – и горевал соответственно этому.

Его отношения с Мэри были рождены отчаянием – она оказалась первым человеком, который показал ему хоть какой-то проблеск того, что осталось от него после печальной утраты. Он предупредил её о своём прошлом, а она и глазом не моргнула. Охваченный горем, он даже не заметил, что она не оказала ему такой же любезности.

Джон поразился, что от него осталось достаточно, чтобы его кто-то заметил, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заявить о своей любви. Он вцепился в неё, как в спасательный круг, а она слушала, как он рассказывает о своём консультирующем детективе и их необыкновенной совместной жизни. Джон думал, что она сочувствует и поддерживает его, когда всё, чем она была, оказалось ещё одной ложью – последней линией на песке того, что осталось от сети Мориарти; спящая, стратегически расположенная ячейка, чтобы перехватить любую крупицу информации, которая могла бы быть полезной для их уменьшающегося числа. И он, в некотором смысле попавшись на эту удочку, влюбился в неё. Она заставила его снова чувствовать. Он вообразил себя достойным жизни; если Мэри считает его милым, то, возможно, он не так пуст, как чувствует себя, возможно, если она поверит в это, то и он тоже поверит. Поэтому он собирался сделать ей предложение, как тот идиот, которым Шерлок так часто его называл.

Потому что это – то, что вы делаете, когда больше ничего не имеет значения.

Только не для тёмных, лживых убийц, ожидающих возможности подняться в ряды безголовой, безликой преступной организации; возможности, которую предоставил Джон и которую Майкрофт эффективно, но безжалостно уничтожил, как только это стало необходимым.

В течение некоторого времени после возвращения Шерлока, когда он испытывал от этого неописуемую радость, всё казалось возможным, и Джон представлял себе что-то новое – признания, правду и извинения. Но каким-то образом эта радость нашла выражение в том, что они вернулись к прежнему режиму ожидания и состоянию по умолчанию любящего, но беспокойного статус-кво. Любой гнев, который он испытывал по поводу решения Шерлока, вскоре был прощён, но доверие возвращалось медленно, и даже сейчас он сомневается в ценности своего места в мировоззрении Шерлока. Его собственная неспособность двигаться дальше в течение восемнадцати месяцев после падения стала признанием его собственной зависимости от Шерлока, и хотя он не может этого контролировать, он всё ещё ненавидит себя за то, насколько очевидным это должно было быть для любого, кто его знал. И Шерлоку с Майкрофтом, конечно.

Он не считает себя религиозным человеком, но помнит, как торговался, а потом умолял Бога, в котором сомневался, вернуть Шерлока. Он понимает, что с его стороны невежливо просить сейчас больше, чем уже получил. Шерлок вернулся в его жизнь, и он никогда не перестанет быть благодарным за это.

Этого достаточно – он говорил себе это каждый день с тех пор, как этот мужчина вошёл в ресторан вместо его будущей невесты и всё изменил. Снова. Он попросил, и его услышали. И _этого_ достаточно.

Этого.

Но если бы ему предложили больше, то он солгал бы, сказав, что не схватит это обеими руками. Он поймал себя на том, что сомневается в том, что Шерлок вообще способен на такую любовь. Джон знает, насколько он важен для Шерлока, понимает, какое уникальное место занимает в его жизни, но Шерлок не похож ни на кого из тех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Это одна из причин, почему Джон любит его в первую очередь. Но отношения? Романтическая любовь? Секс? Это всё – вещи, о которых Джон не видел никаких свидетельств, он на самом деле видел гораздо больше доказательств, показывающих их отсутствие в приоритетах Шерлока. Не многие из тех, кто проводит время с этим человеком, могут избежать его взглядов на чувства – даже то, как он говорит, сочится презрением.

Расстроенный Джон вытирает волосы полотенцем и смотрит в зеркало в ванной. – Ватсон, так не пойдёт, – тихо предупреждает он себя и уходит одеваться.

Но даже в этом случае слова Майкрофта никуда не денутся; они бьются в такт сердцебиению и шепчутся за каждым вздохом. Джон не может сосредоточиться ни на чём и дрейфует в их квартире, касаясь случайных предметов – черепа, книги, которую Шерлок оставил открытой на столе, подушки в его кресле.

Чего, по мнению Майкрофта, хочет Шерлок? Заслуживает? Его мнение о брате, хотя и благонамеренное, лишено ключевых элементов. Если бы Шерлок хотел большего от их партнёрства, как бы это выглядело? Насколько Джон может судить, ему никто и ничто не нужно, хотя ему, похоже, нравится, когда ему говорят, какой он великолепный, будто это для кого-то новость. Он доказал, что не способен быть телохранителем Шерлока, главным образом потому, что этот идиот может мысленно водить его кругами и посылать по тупиковым поручениям, кивнув головой, когда хочет, чтобы его оставили рисковать собственной жизнью. Они уже самые близкие друзья, Майкрофт тут ни при чем, всё произошло без его вмешательства – _несмотря_ на его вмешательство. Что же тогда остаётся? Учитель? Охранник? Шпион? Домашнее животное?

Внезапный порыв воздуха и щелчок закрывающейся входной двери заставляют Джона моргнуть, будто он просыпается. Шаги Шерлока на лестнице заставляют его поспешить на кухню, взять тарелку и банку джема, чтобы чем-то занять свои беспокойные, виноватые руки.

Появившись из-за дверного косяка, Шерлок останавливается, настороженный чем-то невидимым простым смертным. Его глаза, казалось, принесли в себя сущность зимы, когда они обшаривают комнату. Его щеки и губы ярко выделяются на фоне бледной кожи и тёмного оттенка волос. Он медленно разматывает шарф, но оставляет его на шее.

– Чего он хотел на этот раз?

Джон должен был быть готов к этому – конечно, Шерлок знал, что его брат приезжал. Он прокручивает в голове сюрреалистический разговор с Майкрофтом, пытаясь найти что-то правдивое, но незначительное, но по тому, как Шерлок наклоняет голову в ответ на колебания Джона, он понимает, что отклоняться от темы бессмысленно. Он выбирает наименьшее из утренних откровений. – Чтобы мы знали, что упустили одну из его маленьких игрушек, – говорит он наконец.

Шерлок прищуривается и быстро переводит взгляд на Джона, прежде чем убежать, и начинает тщательно обыскивать гостиную, не обращая внимания ни на что на своём пути, но вскоре обнаруживает крошечную камеру, не больше головки чертёжной булавки, в центре каминных часов.

– Х-м-м... новая модель, – бормочет он, явно неохотно впечатлённый. Он поворачивается к Джону, чтобы её показать. – Похоже, миссис Хадсон одержима идеей вытирать пыль в союзе с британским правительством, – язвительно замечает он, но его взгляд задерживается на реакции Джона дольше, чем следовало бы.

Бросив пальто и шарф на диван, он уходит, зажав крошечное электронное устройство между большим и указательным пальцами.

Джон криво улыбается, когда через минуту слышит, как в туалете спускают воду, и ему становится немного жаль того, кто сегодня дежурит.

– Так с чем же, по мнению этого назойливого придурка, он должен сегодня иметь дело? – спрашивает Шерлок, входя в комнату и делая многозначительную паузу, когда замечает, что у Джона нет ни тостов, ни масла, ни ножа.

Джон торопится поставить свою тарелку и... варенье из чёрной смородины? Он же не любит варенье из чёрной смородины. Он поворачивается, чтобы найти хлеб, а потом поджарить его в тостере, но быстро оставляет всю сцену как плохую работу, и, положив ладони на стойку, считает свои вдохи, отвернувшись от острого, как кинжал, взгляда Шерлока. Секунды тикают, и каждая из них приходит с ещё большей неохотой, чем предыдущая. Джон не может найти ни одного слова, которое не было бы компрометирующим, уклонением или невольным признанием.

– Джон? – мягко спрашивает Шерлок с сомнением в голосе, которое он редко показывает. У Джона перехватывает дыхание, когда он слышит, что его друг так нехарактерно не уверен, поэтому поворачивается, заставляя себя печально улыбнуться.

Он тяжело вздыхает. – Он хотел знать, как у тебя дела, раз уж ты вернулся.

– Это то, что он не смог заметить во время своего наблюдения? Кажется маловероятным, что его агрессивное наблюдение за каждым моим вздохом могло оставить у него какие-либо сомнения в моём физическом здоровье.

– Именно так я и сказал, – соглашается Джон, не желая провоцировать ещё один братский спор, но и не отрицая, и это отвлекает Шерлока от его собственного менее чем убедительного выступления.

– Должно быть, у него был какой-то другой мотив для визита, – размышляет Шерлок, постукивая пальцами по губам и устраиваясь в кресле.

Джон пожимает плечами – жест, который кажется неестественным и фальшивым. – Он сказал, что тебе надо позвонить маме.

Взгляд Шерлока пронизывает насквозь. Он прорезает тщательно продуманную маску, которую Джон носит в эти дни. Прищурившись, Шерлок наклоняет голову, и Джон чувствует, как холодная волна паники обвивает его внутренности и тянется к сердцу.

И даже это для них не новая почва. Несколько раз с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся, Джон был убеждён, что его обман раскрыт, и карточный домик, который он так тщательно построил, рухнул до основания. Каждый раз казалось невероятным, что Шерлок не заметил и не понял желания Джона вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Но каждый раз Шерлок делал шаг вперёд, подходил к самому краю раскрытия и решал не идти дальше. Будучи каждый раз благодарным Шерлоку за отсрочку, Джон гадает, вызвано ли его несвойственное Шерлоку отсутствие упорства тем, что ему не хватает опыта, чтобы понять причину его несчастья, или же он знает и предпочитает её игнорировать, вместо того чтобы признать влечение Джона к нему, тем самым отрицая необходимость мягко взять реванш. Может быть, у Джона просто настолько толстая кожа, поэтому он ещё не понял намёка.

– Джон, – тихо и осторожно произносит Шерлок.

– Давай... давай не будем, – говорит Джон поверх его головы.

– Если Майкрофт...

– Шерлок! – Джон медленно опускает руку, которую поднял между ними, как будто этим он мог бы предотвратить катастрофу, которая теперь ощущается настолько близко, что можно почувствовать её вкус. Он качает головой, стараясь не замечать, что на лице Шерлока застыло страдальческое выражение. – Пожалуйста. Он пришёл поговорить со мной. Его послание было адресовано мне. Мы можем оставить всё как есть? Пожалуйста.

Глаза Шерлока на мгновение закрываются, и его недовольство на долю секунды становится удушающим грузом, а затем исчезает. – Конечно. Конечно, – соглашается Шерлок, пытаясь еле заметно улыбнуться.

Шерлок хлопает ладонями по подлокотникам кресла и выпрямляется, чтобы встать.

– Как бы то ни было, я отправляюсь в морг. Молли сообщила о некоторых результатах, которые мне нужно проверить.

С шарфом на шее и небрежно наброшенным на плечи пальто, Шерлок исчезает прежде, чем Джон успевает сделать необходимый вдох, чтобы извиниться или уличить его в откровенной лжи, которую тот только что сказал.


	4. Часть 4 - Единственный слушатель

Часы, последовавшие за уходом Шерлока и отмеченные лишь его продолжительным молчанием, тянутся бесконечно. Будучи не самым восторженным собеседником, Шерлок обычно отвечал на смс Джона, пусть даже всего лишь одним словом. «Идиот», «нет» и «неправильно» – в первую очередь, поскольку это его самые распространенные ответы, а «скучно» получает почётное упоминание. Но Джон воздерживается от того, чтобы дать Шерлоку возможность оскорблять его до тех пор, пока может это вынести.

Джон начинает с небрежных расспросов, когда наступает шесть вечера, и места, куда не доходит свет уличных фонарей, уже превратились в лужи чернильной тьмы. Сначала он предлагает тайскую еду навынос, потом – свою компанию, если Шерлок всё ещё в Бартсе, а затем – безжалостное замечание о сходстве между когнитивными способностями Андерсона и научно-популярным фильмом Аттенборо* о примитивных формах жизни на Земле, который в настоящее время не смотрит.

Снег, который и так периодически шёл весь день, с молчаливой яростью в восемь вечера начинает валить всерьёз. Джон даже не узнал бы об этом, если бы не был одержим сканированием улицы каждые пять минут, пытаясь заметить знакомую фигуру, крадущуюся по улице.

В тысячный раз отворачиваясь от окна, Джон спотыкается о пюпитр Шерлока. Ему удаётся поймать его, но ноты, которые остались на нём, падают на пол, образуя беспорядочную кучу. Он быстро наклоняется и собирает её в неопрятную охапку, когда верхний лист привлекает его внимание. Это пьеса Мендельсона, но именно карандашные пометки Шерлока на полях заставляют его задуматься.

 _«Любимая у Д»_.

Джон моргает и переходит к следующей пьесе. Он только замечает, что написал её Брух** – часть названия исчезает под витиеватыми каракулями Шерлока, скрывающими остальные детали.

 _«2/11-3.05 Кошмар. Кажется, его успокоила особенно 2-ая часть»_.

Третья пьеса, которую он выуживает из стопки, написана Римским-Корсаковым и тоже с пометками.

_«Ненавидит это. Слава Богу!»_

_«Улыбнулся»_.

_«Шопен? Шопен?»_

Джон поймал себя на том, что улыбается, просматривая ноты, которые положил на подставку. На некоторых – только крестики, на других – даты или отдельные слова. На одних – круглое пятно от чая. Он гадает, как долго Шерлок прокручивал всё это в голове, делая выбор с единственной целью успокоить бессонные ночи и сумбурные дни Джона. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько из них он пытался приписать Шопену только для того, чтобы заставить Шерлока закатить глаза. Интересно, сколько ночей подряд он был у Шерлока зрителем – бессознательно или нет?

Возвращая последний лист с нотами на место, он замечает, что одна из пьес написана карандашом, а пометки разбросаны по всей странице безошибочно узнаваемым торопливым почерком Шерлока. Это, должно быть, та самая композиция, над которой он работал в последнее время, и Джон изо всех сил пытается следовать мелодии с помощью навыков, которые не использовал в течение двадцати лет. Перевернув страницу, он понимает, что читает вторую, потому что там, в верхней части, вместе с подписью, датой и ключом – одно слово.

 _Джон_.

Он был полным идиотом.

Как он мог подумать, что Шерлок не способен его любить? Эта коллекция пьес демонстрирует больше заботы и внимания, чем Джон получал в течение многих лет. Они говорят о том, что Шерлок пытался помочь ему изо всех сил, когда они возвращались к своей прежней жизни. Они говорят о том, что тот нашёл способ – единственный способ выразить свою заботу о нём, который не сделает её более неловкой для Джона, делясь с ним своей музыкой, как любовными письмами без подписи.

Когда Шерлок просто вернётся домой, Джон сделает всё возможное, чтобы найти способ ответить на каждую пьесу.

Один из них должен сделать следующий шаг, и он – не трус. Идиот – да, но не трус.

К одиннадцати он связывается с Молли (которая не видела его весь день), Грегом и группой Шерлока «весёлая группа лондонских альтернативных культур». На тротуарах уже лежит снег глубиной в один-два дюйма, а на дорогах тот быстро заметает следы шин всё более уменьшающегося числа проезжающих машин.

Джон пообещал себе, что если до полуночи от Шерлока не будет никаких известий, он сделает глубокий вдох, проглотит свою гордость и напишет Майкрофту. Едва ли самый предпочтительный из вариантов, но Джон рассуждает, что единственная вещь, которая может быть хуже того, чем просить Майкрофта помочь найти его брата, это потратить ещё одну минуту, не зная, находится ли Шерлок в безопасности или просто прячется от него, занят ли он делом или... нет, он даже не позволит себе думать об этом.

Он снова смотрит на часы и вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть как можно дальше по Бейкер-стрит. Жутковатая тишина мира, коренным образом изменившегося снаружи, сочетается только с тишиной квартиры и тем, как снег падает и падает, на секунду почти красивый в натриевом сиянии, а затем снегопад усиливается, и Джон изо всех сил пытается разглядеть противоположную сторону улицы.

Он вытирает рукой усталое лицо, прислушивается к скрипу щетины и закрывает глаза.

– Чёрт возьми, – бормочет он, отмечая, что мобильный говорит ему, что сейчас 11.36 вечера – достаточно поздно.

Телефон оживает, и его экран загорается, прежде чем он успевает открыть свои контакты. Джон чертыхается, когда это заставляет его подпрыгнуть, но вспышка облегчения, что это пишет Шерлок, чтобы высмеять его беспокойство, недолговечна, когда он видит имя Майкрофта.

**«Ш в Бартсе. Напишу, как только данные станут доступны. МХ»**

На мгновение Джону кажется, что его сейчас вырвет. Всё это кое-что ему напоминает. Ощущение дурного предчувствия, чего-то _нехорошего_. Поездка от Бейкер-Стрит до Бартса, чувство ужаса, когда Шерлок выбрасывает свой телефон. Он слышит свист в ушах, заглушающий всё остальное, когда наблюдает за тем, как развевается пальто Шерлока во время падения.

Движение на улице возвращает Джона в настоящее. Одна машина врезалась в другую, стоящую на обочине и припаркованную дальше по дороге. Хотя шум от аварии был громкий, никто, кажется, не пострадал, и ни один автомобиль, кажется, не получил слишком больших повреждений.

Джон принимает решение и бежит наверх, в свою комнату. Переодевшись, он уже через две минуты спускается вниз, на ходу отправляя Майкрофту сообщение. Обойдя перила, он спешит к входной двери и закрывает её за собой с большей силой, чем обычно в такой час. Он не может ждать кэб в такую погоду. Британия известна своей неспособностью адекватно переносить белую хрень, но даже с уменьшенным трафиком на дорогах Джон понимает, что если будет ждать здесь, то сойдёт с ума, вместо того, чтобы просто бежать.

 **«Уже в пути»**.

Сунув телефон в карман, Джон поворачивает на Оксфорд-стрит и срывается с места.

***

* – Сэр Дэвид Аттенборо (р.1926) – один из самых знаменитых в мире телеведущих и натуралистов, один из пионеров документальных фильмов о природе; создатель и ведущий десяти сериалов, подробно рассказывающих обо всех формах жизни на Земле и их взаимодействии. В 1960-70-х годах был главным менеджером BBC.

** – Возможно, речь о немецком композиторе и дирижёре Брухе (Макс Христиан Фридрих Брух – Max Christian Friedrich Bruch; 1838-1920) ...При жизни Бруха определённой популярностью пользовались его масштабные хоровые полотна – «Одиссей» (1872) и «Огненный крест» (1899). Со временем, однако, в фокусе внимания исполнителей и аудитории остались, главным образом, симфонические сочинения Бруха: его скрипичные концерты (особенно первый – Op. 26, 1868, – входящий в стандартный скрипичный репертуар), «Шотландская фантазия» для скрипки с оркестром (Op. 46, 1880), пьеса «Кол нидрей» для виолончели с оркестром (Op. 47, 1881) на тему еврейских литургических мелодий (прежде всего, собственно молитвы «Кол нидрей»).


	5. Часть 5 - Дорога в никуда

Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как в Лондоне шёл такой сильный или продолжительный снег. Джон пробегает мимо нескольких машин, столкнувшихся во время мелких дорожных аварий, и замечает больше синих мигалок, чем ему хотелось бы видеть. Городские пьяницы, потрясённые тем, что мир стал белым, устроили импровизированные бои в снежки, бегая и улюлюкая от смеха, когда пытаются не упасть, несмотря на уровень алкоголя в крови и гололёд. Джон замечает их только тогда, когда ему приходится от них уворачиваться, если они стоят у него на пути.

Он бежит так, как не бегал уже несколько месяцев. По мере понижения температуры слякоть на дорогах превращается в лёд, но тротуары всё ещё покрыты только снегом, поэтому Джон выбирает свой путь с мрачной решимостью, ставя ноги так осторожно, как только может, сохраняя темп, который может поддерживать. Это лотерея между скоростью и устойчивостью – он хочет бежать до тех пор, пока лёгкие и мышцы не закричат, но снег и его тренировки берут верх. Он поскользнулся раз или два, но не позволил страху падения отвлечь себя. Он должен быть там, чтобы на этот раз его поймать.

Выбирая маршрут, он предпочитает более тихие дороги, закоулки и проходы, по которым Шерлок водил его во время расследований. Это похоже на Лондон, который Джон знал до того, как Афганистан был перезаписан Шерлоком Холмсом и их совместными приключениями. Он всегда любил этот город, но Шерлок показал ему другую его сторону: необычное среди обыденного, скрытые пути и тайны, которые никто, кроме них, не хочет узнать.

Джон оглядывается по сторонам, оценивая вероятность того, что метро всё ещё работает в это время ночи. Это возможно, но он не может смириться с мыслью о том, чтобы потратить драгоценные минуты только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что ему не повезло. Он высматривает одну из чёрных машин Майкрофта, но те немногие автомобили, что есть на дорогах, медленно движутся в условиях плохой видимости.

Пробегая мимо Британского музея, он пересекает один из крошечных квадратных парков, которых в Лондоне, кажется, предостаточно, мимо юридической школы и огибает угол Смитфилд-маркет*. Вдали от шоссе А40 почти нет движения, и мир сужается под стук его ботинок, приближая к тому месту, где он должен быть, к ближайшему уличному фонарю, в то время, как он молится про себя о безопасности своего друга.

В его голове проносятся видения шприцев и грязных матрасов, спрятанных ножей и колотых ран, травм от столкновений с проносящимися автомобилями и повреждений мягких тканей, но он каждый раз обращает всё внимание на ритм своих шагов, стук сердца и бесконечную мантру, которые его подгоняют: – Просто держись, Шерлок. Просто держись, Шерлок. Просто держись...

Он начинает ощущать, что пробежал непривычно много, только тогда, когда сворачивает за угол Гилтспер-стрит и перед ним встаёт уродливый силуэт Бартса. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не остановиться и не посмотреть на крышу, проверяя, нет ли там тёмных фигур, прежде чем продолжить свой путь.

Он знает, что в такое время ворота с этой стороны будут заперты, поэтому бежит ко входу короля Георга V. Свет проникает через стеклянные двери, но большинство из них заперты, и у стойки регистрации никого нет. Охранник перехватывает его, когда он, наконец, находит нужную дверь и пытается проникнуть внутрь.

– Где Шерлок? В приёмном отделении? Где приёмное отделение? – требует Джон, лихорадочно сканируя множество табличек, все из которых в данный момент непонятны.

Охранник недоуменно моргает. – Здесь нет никакого приёмного отделения. Вы должны пройти в...

Джон расправляет плечи и протискивается мимо него. – Он звонил. Отсюда. Он сказал, что Шерлок здесь.

– Шерлок... Шерлок Холмс? Ну, тогда вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон! – Дородный мужчина выглядит чересчур довольным своим выводом. – Мне говорили, что обычно его можно найти в морге. Я нечасто бываю в той части больницы. Никогда его не видел, только в газетах. Я был очень рад тому, что он всё-таки оказался жив...

У Джона опять свистит в ушах. Его сердце стучит в груди так, что ему кажется, что это уже не связано с ночной пробежкой. У него шумит в ушах каждый раз, когда он открывает рот. Но, по крайней мере, он почти может говорить фразами.

– Так куда же они его привезли? Он ранен, мне нужно поймать... найти его. – Его голос звучит глухо, будто доносится издалека. Он мечется взад и вперёд, как будто нервная энергия волшебным образом откроет ему нужный маршрут.

Охранник перестаёт бессвязно бормотать и пристально смотрит на Джона. – Я же сказал вам, что здесь нет приёмного отделения. Давайте пойдём к выходу, хорошо? Вы должны поехать в Королевскую лондонскую больницу, они... вы в порядке?

– Нет, он здесь. Он сказал мне... – Джон выбирает направление, основываясь на количестве света и отсутствии закрытых дверей, которые может видеть. Джон рвётся вперёд, его конечности тяжелеют и сопротивляются, будто он бежит через соляной раствор.

– Эй! Эй, вам туда нельзя... это невозможно...

– Я пойду и... это не займёт и минуты. Я просто...

Когда коридор медленно проплывает перед его глазами, он прекращает объяснения и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы оставить как можно больше поворотов и вращающихся дверей между ним и охранником, дыша глубоко и медленно. Он на самом деле не знает эту часть больницы – она чертовски изменилась с тех пор, как он здесь учился. Он говорил это раньше, что всё кажется знакомым – но в эти дни он видит только лаборатории и морг.

Чем дальше он продвигается по тёмным коридорам, тем больше теряется. Таблички всё ещё представляют из себя мешанину аббревиатур и цифр, и ему приходится заставить себя сосредоточиться, когда он находит справочник в нижней части гулкой лестницы. Запах дезинфицирующих средств вызывает у него тошноту, но он выбирает путь к отделению лёгких травм, надеясь, что у персонала будет представление о том, где искать дальше. Может быть, выбрав этот вариант, он сможет заставить Шерлока оказаться там и быть невредимым.

Вспомнив, что у него есть мобильный телефон, он достаёт его из кармана и проверяет, нет ли новых сообщений, а потом набирает номер Майкрофта, пока его промокшие ботинки скрипят по пустынным коридорам. Конечно, ответа нет, поэтому Джон оставляет короткое сообщение, вешает трубку, заворачивает за угол и видит сестринский пост, маяк приглушённого света и тихого разговора.

– Привет, – говорит Джон, заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Я немного заблудился. Не могли бы вы указать мне направление к приёмному отделению?

Две женщины в синей униформе и мужчина в зелёной оборачиваются и смотрят на него, как на оказавшегося на свободе маньяка. И да, он, вероятно, выглядел и лучше, менее мокрым, усталым и отчаявшимся, но они наверняка видели и худшее.

– Сэр, вам нельзя здесь находиться, – говорит пожилая женщина странным голосом, который не совсем шепот, но при этом тоном, не терпящим возражений.

– Да, – соглашается Джон, и это первая полезная вещь, которую он услышал за всю ночь. – Мне нужно приёмное отделение, я ищу своего друга, понимаете. Я получил сообщение, что он здесь и... ну... – он улыбается без угрозы, разводя руками. – Я заблудился.

Они нервничают, несмотря на все усилия Джона. Они смотрят друг на друга, а не на него. – Здесь нет никакого приёмного отделения. Здесь – отделение лёгких травм, но мы не работаем двадцать четыре часа. Вы уверены, что в смс сказано...

– Да! – рявкает он, потом сглатывает и понижает голос. – Да, я уверен. Так что если вы сможете узнать, где он, его зовут Шерлок Холмс. – Он жестом указывает на экран компьютера между ними и подходит ближе.

Ни один из них не двигается достаточно быстро, чтобы это понравилось Джону, и он чувствует, что теряет самообладание.

– Шерлок Холмс. Посмотрите. Сейчас же! – Его приказ странным эхом отдаётся в мёртвом воздухе тихой больницы, прерванный лишь шлепком ладони по столу. Ночной персонал подскакивает в шоке, но они, кажется, не понимают, что это критично. Шерлок нуждается в нём, а они _всё ещё_ не помогают ему в его поисках.

_– Джон?_

***

* – Это историческое место города более тысячи лет связано с торговлей. Горожане знают рынок Смитфилд прежде всего как крупнейший оптовый мясной рынок королевства, который здесь работает с конца XIX века. Есть также свидетельства того, что здесь торговали мясом и домашним скотом более 800 лет назад. Смитфилд-маркет – это в первую очередь мясной рынок, но здесь также широко представлены: рыба, сыр, колбасная и консервная продукция, сопутствующие товары.


	6. Часть 6 - За каждым твоим вдохом

– Джон?

Голос доносится откуда-то сзади, но он узнает его при любых обстоятельствах. Джон скучал по нему каждый божий день в течение двух лет, и тот факт, что он слышит его сейчас, наполняет его вены сладким облегчением так быстро, что он немного пошатывается, когда, повернувшись, находит Шерлока в рубашке, без пиджака, и с двумя кружками в руках. Глаза Шерлока широко распахнуты, и тот удивлённо моргает, будто Джон – кусочек пазла, который не подходит.

Три шага – и Джон уже перед ним. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он. Его глаза ищут очевидную рану; он хватает рукой Шерлока за плечо, когда замечает тёмные круги под слегка покрасневшими глазами. Шерлок смотрит на него, в замешательстве изогнув брови.

– Ты в порядке? – требует ответа Джон. Слишком много всего происходит одновременно. Охрана приближается с той стороны, откуда Джон пришёл. Бригада медсестер наконец-то воспользовалась телефоном – _немного поздно_ , думает Джон, потому что Шерлок здесь, под его руками, усталый, но на ногах и живой.

Боже, он _жив_! Всё ещё жив!

Инстинктивно он пробегает пальцами по черепу Шерлока, но не находит ничего, кроме густых, слегка грязных кудрей. Он осознаёт с отстранённым интересом, что его пальцы ищут перелом черепа, которого там нет. И никогда не было. И всё же этого знания, похоже, недостаточно, чтобы помешать ему проверить пульс на шее Шерлока и удостовериться, нормально ли его зрачки реагируют на свет.

– Я в порядке, Джон. Ты сам-то в порядке?

То, как Шерлок бросает взгляд через плечо, и слегка замедленный тон его голоса говорят о многом. Шерлок понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Джон, не говоря уже о том, что он здесь делает.

В последний раз сжав плечо Шерлока, Джон заставляет свои руки разжаться и отпустить его. Дыхание Джона сбивается, когда он делает шаг назад, в то время как все инстинкты в нём говорит ему _держаться рядом, защищать от бед, предотвращать травмы_.

Проведя рукой по глазам и зажав пальцами переносицу, он пытается дышать медленно.

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

_Не потеряй его._

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

_Боже, не потеряй его!_

– Джон! Джон, посмотри на меня.

Прижав дрожащие пальцы к губам, чтобы остановить поток эмоций, Джон подчиняется и открывает глаза.

Шерлок где-то оставил кружки с кофе и сидит перед ним на корточках. Джон с удивлением обнаруживает, что сидит в одном из неудобных кресел для посетителей в пустой отдельной палате. Прикроватная лампа наклонена в сторону от них, отбрасывая мягкий свет и мягкие тени.

Он не помнит, как сюда попал.

– Я в порядке, Джон. Смотри, – Шерлок берёт другую руку Джона, лежащую на колене, и сжимает её в кулак. Он тянет его на себя, пока Джон не расслабляется и не позволяет ему положить руку на затылок.

Джон медленно разжимает пальцы, чувствуя тепло волос Шерлока. Он скользит пальцами сквозь беспорядок тёмных волн и удивляется тому, как Шерлок слегка наклоняется к его ладони. Слёзы щиплют глаза Джона и неудержимо текут по щекам. Его сердце болит – на самом деле физически болит, и хотя теперь оно бьётся медленнее, он всё ещё чувствует каждый удар.

Лицо Шерлока открыто; сострадание без жалости. – Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает он.

– Он сказал мне, что я представляю для тебя опасность, – хрипло шепчет Джон сквозь пальцы, которые должны были остановить такие неосторожные слова.

Шерлоку требуется меньше секунды, чтобы сделать вывод. – Майкрофт.

– Он сказал, что тебе не хватает социальных нюансов, которые могли бы подсказать...

Джон смутно сознаёт, что говорит чушь собачью. Это не то, о чём спрашивает Шерлок, потому что данный разговор произошёл до звонка Майкрофта, или... что это был за вопрос?

Джон крепко зажмуривается и дышит через нос. Когда он открывает их снова, Шерлок просматривает сообщения на его телефоне – должно быть, он снова залез в карман. Как ни странно, отстранёно Джон находит это обнадеживающим и, осознав безумие происходящего, слегка истерично хихикает.

Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него, потом снова переключает внимание на телефон. Его взгляд становится жёстким, и большой палец мгновение скользит по клавиатуре, прежде чем он откладывает телефон в сторону.

– Он сказал прийти к Бартсу, написал, что ты здесь, и я подумал... и я подумал... что ты...

– Вполне понятно, учитывая твоё повышенное беспокойство и нашу не слишком весёлую историю с больницей, – соглашается Шерлок. Его руки, лежащие на коленях Джона, тёплые сквозь промокшие джинсы – будто это единственная часть его тела.

– Я думал, что ты... что всё вернулось. Как будто я снова оказался там. Я видел тебя, я наблюдал за тобой и не мог... я ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это остановить. Я – солдат, я – врач, и я _ничего_ не мог сделать, чтобы тебя спасти. Какой смысл, если я не могу тебя спасти?

У него болит горло, а голос становится всё более пронзительным. Грудь горит, пальцы, всё ещё бессмысленно прижатые ко рту, дрожат. Джон знает симптомы паники или ПТСР, о них говорит то, что его внимание перескакивает от точки к точке, никак не успокаиваясь, а голова кружится. А ещё тревожный стук сердца и то, что он не может сделать достаточно глубокий вдох, чтобы остановить симптомы аноксии*.

– ...со мной, Джон. Дыши вместе со мной. Ты знаешь, что это такое, просто дыши, когда я дышу, хорошо?

Звук, который он издаёт, высокий и нечеловеческий, но Шерлок тянет Джона за собой на пол, прислоняется к стене, заставляет повернуться в своих руках и прижаться спиной к его груди.

– Я держу тебя, Джон. Дыши вместе со мной.

Слёзы обжигают лицо Джона, и рыдания, наконец-то вырвавшиеся на свободу, разрывают его на части, терзая всё тело, но, несмотря на всё это, Джон чувствует, как грудь Шерлока поднимается и опускается, как грудная клетка расширяется и сжимается, ровно и неторопливо. Он чувствует, как Шерлок осторожно обхватывает его руками, не удерживая, а поддерживая... умный Шерлок знает, что его не поймаешь. Несмотря на холодную и липкую одежду, Джон ощущает тёплые ладони Шерлока, и это побуждает его начать следить за своим дыханием.

Требуется невообразимое количество концентрации и усилий, чтобы дышать сквозь дрожь и цепкую, извивающуюся неуверенность в своей способности реагировать на спокойный голос Шерлока, грохочущий в ухе и вибрирующий в верхней части тела. Он устаёт к тому времени, когда чувствует, что уже не задохнётся в любой момент. Он устраивает голову на твёрдом плече Шерлока и просто отдыхает.

– Я никуда не уйду, но на минутку уберу руку, хорошо?

Джон ухитряется хмыкнуть в знак согласия, и объятия Шерлока медленно ослабевают, но быстро возвращаются. Он стаскивает с кровати одеяло и небрежно набрасывает его на них обоих.

– Вот – противошоковое одеяло на двоих. Это то, что медики всегда пытаются сделать со мной, когда они посещают место преступления.

– Ты хорошая медсестра, – бормочет Джон.

Шерлок возмущённо фыркает, а потом хихикает в волосы Джона, шокирующе тёплые на его голове. И ему, должно быть, становится лучше, потому что он начинает замечать вещи, которые должны быть очевидны, такие как вызывающие онемение укусы мокрой одежды и судорожное ощущение адреналина, покидающего его кровоток. Он мерзнет везде, куда не достаёт одеяло, это обжигает всю спину и то место, где Шерлок всё ещё его обнимает. Его задница превратилась в булавки и иголки там, где они сидели так долго.

– Должно быть, тебе очень неуютно, – бормочет Джон.

– Бывало и хуже, – заверяет его Шерлок, и Джон соглашается с этим, сосредоточившись на том, что, несмотря на все неудобства, он остался бы здесь навсегда, если бы нашёл предлог.

– Вон! – кричит Шерлок.

Джон вздрагивает от неожиданности – неужели он заснул?

Руки Шерлока инстинктивно сжимаются вокруг Джона. – Только не вы, – уверяет он его.

Джон открывает глаза и поворачивает голову так, чтобы увидеть дверь.

– Я должен проверить жизненные показатели доктора Ватсона, – робкий на вид мужчина размахивает манжетой для измерения давления, но уже отступает, поражённый взглядом, который Шерлок, должно быть, нацелил на него.

– Нет, подождите... – Шерлок рычит и наклоняет голову, чтобы приблизить губы к уху Джона. – Я прослежу за твоей температурой, пульсом и дыханием – есть ли что-нибудь ещё, что я должен делать? – бормочет он.

– Я в порядке, – тихо говорит Джон.

– Нет, я был прав – уходите. И принесите нам чаю! – он зовёт мужчину, который, кажется, слишком счастлив, чтобы выполнить хотя бы первую просьбу.

– Мы должны достать тебе сухую одежду...

– Подожди, – говорит Джон; его мысли вялые и неохотно складываются во что-то связное. – Ты не ранен? Так почему же ты здесь? – ему хочется повернуться и посмотреть самому, когда Шерлок объяснит, но для этого нужно будет двигаться, и он уже решил, что это лучшее место, где он может быть, учитывая обстоятельства.

Шерлок задумчиво хмыкает, но не отпускает Джона. – Мой отец. Они с мамой остановились в городе на пару дней. Они пошли в театр, и он поскользнулся на льду на выходе. Сейчас его укладывают в палату – пришлось оперировать, чтобы вправить лодыжку.

Джон внезапно приходит в себя, вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на усталые, налитые кровью глаза Шерлока и его мятую рубашку. Одеяло падает, позволяя прохладному воздуху достичь плеч Джона.

– Шерлок! Что ты делаешь? Ты должен быть с ним! Почему ты здесь? Я не могу поверить, что ты остался здесь, когда твой отец...

– С ним всё в порядке, Джон. Он был доставлен сюда из приёмного отделения клиники Университетского колледжа Лондона сегодня днём. У них не нашлось кровати для него – небольшая серия подобных травм. Очевидно, шёл снег.

Джону удаётся слегка фыркнуть, что должно заменить смех, потому что он измотан. Может быть, из-за бега, или из-за беспокойства, или из-за приступа паники, или из-за всего этого, но он мог бы заснуть прямо здесь, в мокрой одежде, и проспать всю ночь, если бы не беспокойство о неудобствах Шерлока.

– С ним всё в порядке? Как твоя мама?

– М-м-м... Хорошо. Майкрофт во всём разобрался, доказав, что он полезен для чего-то ещё, кроме поедания торта. Она останется с ним, пока отец здесь. Они оба в восторге от этого. Мы просто ждали, чтобы поговорить с его врачом, а потом я собирался вернуться домой. Я должен был написать тебе, но моя батарея...

– Я не твой... ты не должен говорить мне, где ты. Я не...

И в этом вся суть дела. На это ушли месяцы и месяцы колебаний, заблуждений и неуверенности. Невысказанные слова и добрые намерения. В каком-то смысле, думает Джон, вполне уместно, что они вернулись сюда, на место величайшей жертвы Шерлока, чтобы наконец признать, что им нужно разобраться с одной вещью раз и навсегда.

Итак, что они значат друг для друга?

У Джона было много отношений в его жизни, и он думает не только о любовниках. Есть важные люди в вашей жизни, люди, которые определяют вас, люди, которые оставляют свой след на вас. Отношения с Шерлоком – пожалуй, самые определяющие в его жизни; никто так сильно не повлиял на то, как Джон думает о себе. Солдат, сын, врач, брат, ветеран; ничто из того, кем он был прежде, не могло спасти его от медленной смерти, ожидавшей после возвращения из Афганистана. Но потом появился сумасшедший, немного опасный, шикарный мерзавец и подарил ему новые описания. Сосед по квартире. Меткий стрелок. Проводник света – что бы это ни значило. Закоренелый холостяк. Блоггер. Партнёр. Друг.

А Джон Ватсон перестал существовать и снова начал _жить_.

Проблема заключается в том, как облечь это в слова? Как объяснить эмоционально неопытному взрослому мужчине, что он имеет такую власть над Джоном, что может заставить или сломать его одним словом? Что Джон предан ему так, как никогда раньше. Что Джон будет счастлив играть любую роль, которую Шерлок отведёт ему в своей жизни, пока он не прогонит его. Что любовь – это странное слово, и оно может означать очень много разных вещей, но Джон уверен, что существует не так уж много определений эмоций, которые он не испытывает к Шерлоку.

– Мой брат – идиот. Он знает нашу историю и наши связи с этим местом. Ему не следовало оставлять такое двусмысленное сообщение. – Шерлок замолкает позади него, но Джон знает, что нужно ещё что-то сказать, и что его друг борется за слова, поэтому ждёт, находясь как можно ближе к Шерлоку физически, но чтобы это не стало сексуальным, и позволяет тому пройти через это.

– Когда я прыгнул, Джон, у меня и в мыслях не было, что ты будешь так страдать. Я недооценил значение, которое ты придавал нашей дружбе. Я считал, что она была несколько более односторонней, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Поэтому, когда я услышал, что ты... когда ты...

Джон жалеет его. Если сегодняшняя тема – трудные признания, то у Джона их предостаточно.

– Мэри была ошибкой. Она была бы ошибкой вне зависимости от того, входила ли она в сеть Мориарти или нет. Это не продлилось бы долго, даже если бы мы исполнили брачные обеты. Думаю, я знал это уже тогда. Каждый раз, глядя на неё, я удивлялся, почему не испытываю к ней таких чувств, как к тебе. Я сравнивал свою жизнь с ней и с тобой, то, что твой смех был приятнее, а твои глаза – теплее, то, как опрятно было в её квартире, а вот единственной частью нашей квартиры, где царил порядок, был твой индекс носков. Это должно было меня бесить, но я почему-то находил это очаровательным, когда сканировал холодильник на предмет экспериментов каждый раз, когда его открывал, даже когда тебя не было рядом уже несколько месяцев...

Когда Джон замолкает, теряя нить своих слов в чувствах, которые вспоминал, Шерлок снова берёт слабину. Это как два отдельных разговора, связанных, сходящихся, да, но начинающихся на разных страницах одной и той же истории.

– Я понимал, что ты ценишь наше партнёрство, но, несмотря на то, что я думал, твои причины всегда оставались невысказанными. Я не хочу показаться бессердечным, но ты никогда не позволишь никому работать в заблуждении, что мы можем быть... чем-то большим. Поэтому, когда я иногда задавался вопросом, может ли то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, быть чем-то иным, в чём ты признался себе или даже осознавал, я согласился, что это не то, что ты когда-либо захочешь исследовать каким-либо способом, который может привести к...

– Шерлок, – вздыхает Джон, но, по иронии судьбы, слов слишком много, и все они давят на него. Но Шерлок продолжает говорить, спокойно и решительно.

– У меня нет большого опыта в... – он взмахивает рукой в неопределённом жесте, который Джон сразу понимает. Не так часто Шерлок теряется в правильных словах, обычно это происходит во время игры в «Эрудит», но он пытается объяснить эмоции с помощью примитивной и неумелой лексики. – Я ожидал, что ты удивишься моему возвращению и даже обрадуешься. Я так долго думал об этом и планировал так много способов рассказать тебе, и ни в одном из них я не учёл твоего горя или возможности того, что ты можешь двигаться дальше. Во всяком случае, это наиболее лаконично демонстрирует мою наивность. Если кто и нуждается в прощении, так это я. Я оказался орудием своего собственного падения. Я видел, но не наблюдал.

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Ни один из них не двигается, чтобы сломать момент во времени, который они высекли для себя. Есть ещё что сказать, но Джон добавляет некоторые детали, о которых не знал, меняя всё в своей голове и придумывая новую точку зрения.

До странности легко находиться в таком положении, когда тёплые руки Шерлока прижаты к нему, а большие пальцы лениво скользят по рёбрам. Джон задаётся вопросом, не страдает ли он психозом, ведь всё это кажется таким сюрреалистичным и мирным, так непохожим на их нормальную жизнь.

Джон вдыхает запах чая ещё до того, как дверь полностью открывается, и он снова оказывается в плохо освещённой боковой палате больницы национальной службы здравоохранения в объятиях своего лучшего друга. Удивительно, но Майкрофт несёт две кружки, и Джон на мгновение задумывается, не заснул ли он опять. Майкрофт просит чаю, а потом обычно забывает даже попробовать его – он не приносит его людям.

Брат Шерлока не способен выглядеть извиняющимся, но он действительно выглядит смирившимся с любым словесным нападением, которое ему причитается, когда стоит на пороге, молча прося разрешения приблизиться. Когда никто из них не реагирует, он входит и закрывает за собой дверь. Без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами рубашки и расстёгнутым жилетом, он выглядит почти человеком. Он утратил что-то от правительственной карикатуры и приобрёл некоторую индивидуальность. Точно так же, как Шерлок, под интеллектом и насмешками Майкрофт подвержен ошибкам; он несовершенен и поразительно смертен.

Он вкладывает одну кружку в руку Джона, но не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом, и ставит рядом кружку Шерлока, когда тот даже не пытается убрать руки с его тела.

Громко вздохнув, Майкрофт начинает: – Отец в порядке, сейчас спит, и всё указывает на то, что он выздоровеет без осложнений. Мы с мамой едем домой и вернёмся сюда утром... позже утром. Когда вы будете готовы, к вашим услугам автомобиль и водитель у входа на улице Гилтспур.

Кажется, он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Шерлок отворачивается, и Майкрофт через несколько секунд принимает это за отказ.

***

* – Anoxia – гипоксия; кислородная недостаточность.


	7. Часть 7 - Пусть будет так...

Братья Холмс устраняют все препятствия на пути к дому 221Б: Майкрофт всю дорогу ехал на зелёный сигнал светофора в тёмном «Рейнджровере» так, словно гололёда не было вовсе, а Шерлок перед этим хмуро смотрел на каждого, кто пытался помешать им выбраться из больницы.

Джон цепляется за одеяло, которое Шерлок взял с кровати и завернул их в него. Он остался лежать как в коконе на заднем сиденье машины, совершенно не беспокоясь о промокшей одежде. Обогрев задних сидений начал вытеснять часть сырости, но даже самые высокотехнологичные устройства ровера не смогли справиться с конденсатом, образующимся на внутренней стороне окон, когда они прорезали падающий снег и тихие улицы.

Когда машина подъезжает к Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок ловит взгляд Джона и нарочно рисует пальцем на стекле смайлик. Он похож на тот, что есть на обоях в гостиной, и это заставляет Джона усмехнуться – первый звук, который они издали с начала путешествия.

Ноги Джона превратились в какую-то смесь из свинца и желе – они не хотят ни нести его вес, ни даже передвигаться. Логически он понимает, что это из-за температуры, бега, шока и панической атаки, и такое может случится с каждым, но это не значит, что он не хочет пройти через свою собственную парадную дверь сам.

Он вдыхает через нос, расправляет плечи и выходит из машины, которая, растворяясь в ночи, ещё долго окрашивает снежинки в красный и оранжевый цвет после того, как исчезает.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним, засунув руки в карманы. Снег, оседая на его волосах и на плечах, ловит рассеянный свет и дыхание Джона. На мгновение кажется, что Шерлок собирается предложить ему руку, но вместо этого тот жестом показывает, чтобы он шёл впереди, и Джон начинает тысячемильное путешествие ко входной двери, вверх по лестнице и в гостиную. У него это получается довольно хорошо, и он принимает помощь Шерлока только тогда, когда добирается до лестничной площадки. Увидев, что ему предстоит ещё один подъём, он, пошатнувшись, чуть не падает.

Рука Шерлока тёплая, и он обманчиво силен для человека, которому не мешало бы поправиться на несколько фунтов. Его прикосновение, кажется, заземляет Джона, давая ему фиксированную точку в мире, который не совсем такой, каким он его оставил. Шерлок отпирает двери, включает свет и ведёт Джона с видимой лёгкостью.

Оставив его на диване, Шерлок подбрасывает немного жизни в дремлющий огонь, бросает пальто на кресло и шумно уходит кипятить чайник.

Джон устал до глубины души, и он понимает, что-то изменилось между ними сегодня вечером, но это было здесь и раньше. Он был так уверен, что возвращение к их жизни на Бейкер-стрит ознаменует начало нового взаимопонимания между ними – признание важности их отношений. И в каком-то смысле так оно и есть, но оно не сдвинулось так далеко, как надеялся Джон. И теперь, когда они снова здесь, после больничной сырости, Джон не может не почувствовать, что ещё одна возможность всё рассказать Шерлоку от него ускользнула. Для человека, который старается не выказывать никаких эмоций, Шерлок определённо провоцирует их в других. Джон чувствует себя так, словно сама мать-природа решила преподать ему урок.

Шерлок высовывает голову из-за двери и пристально смотрит на Джона, прежде чем снова исчезнуть. Он осознаёт, что это могло произойти несколько раз – в данный момент он не очень хорошо ощущает время, пропуская кусочки активности, когда вещи волшебным образом появляются или исчезают. В один из своих наиболее динамичных моментов Джон решает, что огонь в камине выглядит очень привлекательным, и он наполовину идёт, наполовину ползёт к очагу и закрывает глаза, чтобы впитать лучистый жар.

Когда он открывает глаза, Шерлок тоже там, протягивая ему пижамные штаны и футболку. Джон тупо смотрит на них.

– Мы должны были вытащить тебя из этой мокрой одежды ещё в больнице. Если ты переохладишься вдобавок ко всему, что произошло сегодня вечером, это только ещё больше усложнит дело.

Джон кивает, потому что Шерлок говорит очень серьёзно, а именно это обычно и делает он сам, когда подобное случается.

Господи, как же он устал.

Шерлок выгибает бровь и снова протягивает ему пижаму, а потом, вздохнув, принимается расшнуровывать ботинки Джона.

Оглядываясь назад, Джон понимает, что это именно тот момент, когда он пожалеет, что не проснулся, потому что, когда снова открывает глаза, то обнаруживает, что лежит в пижаме на нескольких одеялах и под бóльшим количеством слоёв одеял и покрывал, чем он знал, что у них есть. Шерлок, одетый в свою пижаму, лежит рядом с ним на полу, освещённый светом от экрана телефона в руке. Джон не шевелится, просто вдыхает тёплый, пахнущий Шерлоком воздух и размышляет, от одеял ли тот или от его близости.

Джон определённо чувствует себя более настоящим сейчас, смутно осознавая, что он вёл себя немного как идиот. Он прокручивает в памяти всё, что помнит отчётливо: бег, холод, стук сердца каждый раз, когда поскальзывался, потом вид Шерлока, такого разбитого, когда он кричал на медсестёр, а ещё позже – борьбу за то, чтобы дышать с Шерлоком в унисон, обрывки тихого разговора и его собственные неуклюжие признания. Воспоминания кажутся ему незавершенным сном, чем-то, что ускользает от него так же сильно, как он пытается его удержать.

– Ты проспал всего час, ещё нет и трёх часов ночи, Джон, – тихо говорит Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Сочетание подсветки и мерцания огня в камине делает его глаза, нос и щеки яркими точками, погружая всё остальное в нежную тень цвета сепии.

Огонь вздыхает и успокаивается, снова меняя цвет. Каминные часы тикают, и неужели только вчера утром Шерлок бродил по их квартире, как встревоженный жираф, выискивая последние устройства наблюдения Майкрофта? Затем Джон замечает тишину; Лондон никогда не бывает тихим. Всегда что-то есть. Они живут слишком близко к центру, чтобы движение останавливалось ночью, но это больше, чем отсутствие шума движения. Это ощущение, что всё приостановлено или подавлено, и Джон помнит это качество тишины с детства. Тучи со снегом, должно быть, застрял и над ними, и когда взойдёт солнце, он знает, что увидит преображённый Лондон, выглядящий по-новому и делающий знакомое странно неузнаваемым.

Джон переводит взгляд на Шерлока. Рядом с ним на полу лежит блокнот, в котором он что-то записывает. Джону кажется, что он видит на лице Шерлока годы, которые они провели вместе, порознь и снова вместе. Когда они впервые встретились, в нём было что-то неземное – он был менее пресыщенным и более невинным, как бы странно это ни звучало для бывшего наркомана и ликующего борца с самыми ужасными преступлениями. Теперь на его лице написано больше, чем за четыре года. Есть гравитация, осознанность и проблеск неуверенности в себе, чего раньше никогда не было. Он привёз это из Сербии или откуда-то ещё? Или он приобрёл это очень вскоре после возвращения – от этой мысли у Джона перехватило дыхание.

– Я никогда не говорил тебе «спасибо».

– В этом не было необходимости, – бормочет Шерлок, не отрываясь от мобильника. Джон уже давно не задавался вопросом, как ему это удаётся, но каким-то образом Шерлок знает, о чём Джон думает.

– Я не согласен, так что спасибо, Шерлок.

Шерлок переводит взгляд на Джона. Его плечи напряжены, он облизывает губы и медленно выдыхает.

– Я никогда не извинялся, – тихо отвечает он, его взгляд теперь расфокусирован и направлен на тени на стене. – Я просил прощения, объяснял и настаивал, но так и не извинился. А надо было.

– В этом не было необходимости, – мягко улыбается Джон в ответ на изгиб губ Шерлока.

– Я не согласен... – повторяет Шерлок, пытаясь завершить их маленькую игру.

– Нет, – говорит Джон поверх него и спешит объяснить, когда Шерлок снова напрягается. – Уже нет. Ты сделал достаточно, и я... ну, я рад, что мы сейчас здесь. Что бы ни случилось, это случилось, и вот мы здесь. У нас есть ещё один шанс. – Джон делает глубокий вдох, но прежде чем он успевает это сделать, Шерлок откладывает мобильник и поворачивается к нему, серьёзно, но неуверенно.

– Джон, есть кое-что, что я должен сказать, я... Я всегда хотел сказать и никогда не говорил...

И вот он – момент, точно такой же, как и все другие моменты, о которых он постоянно вспоминал, когда, несомненно, нужно было сказать эту вещь, об этой связи, эту истина, которую Джон носил с собой в течение многих лет.

Это самый лёгкий прыжок веры, который он когда-либо делал.

– Я люблю тебя, – просто говорит Джон, и все его стены рушатся, все запреты отступают под воздействием сочетания невероятных событий этого вечера, усталости и этого прекрасного момента – передышки, когда даже Лондон замолкает. Джон не думает, что сейчас он смог бы солгать, даже если бы ему пришлось.

Слышен вздох Шерлока, но тот не потрясён, а скорее смущён. Он прищуривается, и в свете огня его глаза кажутся медными осколками. Несколько долгих секунд Шерлок просто смотрит, и Джон думает, не сломали ли эти слова что-нибудь в его мозгу, но ждёт молча. Тот моргает несколько раз и смотрит, как Джон ещё глубже закутывается в одеяло и готовится снова заснуть.

Он это сделал.

Что бы ни случилось сейчас, это должно случиться, но облегчение от этого, от того, что всё это свалилось с плеч Джона и вышло в широкий мир, вызывает головокружение.

– Значит, когда ты говоришь... что ты сказал... Ты говоришь?..

Джон не может найти лучших слов, чтобы объяснить ему, поэтому он нащупывает руку Шерлока и тянет её к своим губам, прикасается с поцелуем к ладони и позволяет своим пальцам изучить рисунок кровеносных сосудов на его запястье.

Внимание Шерлока захватывают прикосновения Джона, и на его лице появляется выражение, которое Джон не может точно определить. – Ты видел мои пьесы, – тихо говорит он, чего Джон никак не ожидал, но признаёт, что это сыграло свою роль в этот момент.

– Ты играешь для меня уже несколько месяцев, – возражает Джон, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока, в то время как его ртутные глаза следят за движениями. Он не отрицает этого, но и не признаёт. Он сидит очень тихо, как будто ждёт чего-то, что разрушит чары, будто не может полностью поверить, что это происходит. 

– Это тот эпизод, когда ты называешь меня идиотом, – добавляет Джон и смотрит на ответную ухмылку Шерлока, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

Огонь в камине снова утихает, и Джон чувствует, как Шерлок ёрзает на боку, вероятно, возвращаясь к своему телефону и любой эзотерической информации, которая ему нужна в три часа ночи, на самом деле у них нет дела на данный момент, и это хорошо, потому что это означает, что Шерлок может провести некоторое время, сопровождая свою мать в больницу из больницы и обратно...

Джон получает предупреждение меньше чем за секунду – тёплое дыхание скользит по его щеке – прежде чем Шерлок его целует. Осторожно, нежно и это – немного больше, чем просто губы Шерлока, прижатые к его губам и задержавшиеся там. Напряжение, скатывающееся с тела Шерлока, осязаемо; тот почти вибрирует от этого.

Губы Шерлока точь-в-точь такие, как представлял себе Джон, мягкие, пухлые и неуверенные. Он хочет схватить Шерлока за голову и провести час, изучая форму его верхней губы, втянуть её в свой рот и найти ключ к её совершенству, где эта мягкость уступает место щетине, каков на вкус его лук Купидона и так ли тот заметен, когда он целуется. А потом повторить всё это с его нижней губой. Но Шерлоку явно не по себе, его тело напряглось везде, кроме губ. Он непредсказуем из-за того, что эта область ему неизвестна, поэтому Джон держит глаза закрытыми и позволяет ему учиться в своём собственном темпе. Он приоткрывает губы – совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы Шерлок понял, что он с ним заодно.

Это, кажется, поощряет друга к большей смелости, и тот медленно проводит своей нижней губой по верхней губе Джона и касается кончиком языка нижней губы, прежде чем немного отстраниться.

Джон не открывает глаз, но улыбается и вздыхает. Он никогда не чувствовал такого покоя – это как та пьеса, которую Шерлок играет поздно вечером, та, которая заставляет Джона думать, что его сердце разорвётся от красоты этого, тоски и надежды, которыми Шерлок наполнял её в течение многих месяцев. Теперь он знает, что они не являются частью пьесы – это способ Шерлока признаваться в своих чувствах. Любовные письма, которые он никогда не напишет. Признания, которые он никак не мог сформулировать.

Следующий поцелуй смелее, слаще и глубже. Шерлок наклоняет голову, чтобы он мог найти угол, который ему нравится. Его рука осторожно гладит шею и плечо Джона, словно ожидая, что его остановят. Он медленно зарывается под одеяла, чтобы прижаться к центру груди Шерлока, чувствуя, как бьётся его сердце, но отвлекаясь на короткие редкие волоски там.

Джон просто довольствуется тем, что его целуют. И если Шерлок хочет перечислить его реакции или манеру поведения, или те его части, к которым Шерлок раньше не имел доступа, то он не против. Его никогда не пугала сверхъестественная сосредоточенность Шерлока, то, как тот наклоняет голову и переводит взгляд с одной точки на другую, когда находит о ком-то нужную информацию. Джон никогда не скрывал своей привязанности к другу – только то, как глубоко она проникает и насколько велика, полагаясь на неопытность Шерлока в таких вопросах, чтобы сохранить от него свою тайну.

Принимая всё большую и большую тяжесть тела Шерлока, по мере того как его поцелуи становятся всё более уверенными, а прикосновения – всё более настойчивыми, Джон удивляется и слегка раздражается, когда они внезапно исчезают.

– Джон?

Джон высвобождает руки из-под обволакивающей его горы одеял и тянется к талии Шерлока.

– Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – нерешительно говорит Шерлок. Его голова опущена, Джон не видит его глаз, но в подёргивании пальцев и напряжении плеч Джон видит неуверенность.

– А... ладно, – глухо соглашается он. Он знал, что это возможно, но внезапная, всепроникающая боль, которая выталкивает воздух из его лёгких и замораживает кровь в сердце, была мгновенной и беспощадной.

– О! О, нет! – уточняет Шерлок, жестикулируя между ними. – _Это_... это отличная идея – действительно первоклассная идея. Одна из лучших идей, о которых я когда-либо знал, – быстро выдыхает он. Он выглядит до смешного юным, его глаза широко раскрыты, а на розовых губах играет лёгкая улыбка. – Я имел в виду... два часа назад у тебя было предельное переохлаждение, и, учитывая твоё состояние в больнице, я думаю, что сейчас самое время...

Облегчение подобно теплу от глотка хорошего виски, пронизывающему его насквозь и достигающему всех холодных мест тела одновременно.

Шерлок резко закрывает рот, когда Джон намеренно проводит большим пальцем по его приятно припухшей нижней губе, гладкой и розовой от поцелуев. Шерлок дважды прочищает горло и успокаивающе вздыхает, прежде чем сказать: – Ну что же, похоже, твоя ловкость рук не пострадала. Но... Джон, меня беспокоит, что ты можешь пожалеть о том, что сделал...

– Шерлок?

– Х-м-м?

– Не заткнёшься? – предлагает Джон. – Если ты думаешь, что я сегодня буду спать где угодно, только не рядом с тобой, то ты просто идиот.

– Хорошо, – Шерлок моргает, делает резкий вдох и ложится на спину, положив руки на живот.

Проходит меньше тридцати секунд, прежде чем Шерлок снова шевелится.

– У меня не так уж много опыта в... ну, в общем, во всём этом... пожалуйста, не принимай мою нерешительность за что-то другое, кроме отсутствия опыта.

– Шерлок, я так долго хотел тебя, неужели ты думаешь, что я сейчас сдамся? Бери столько, сколько захочешь. Навсегда, если хочешь. Мне всё равно, пока мы вместе.

Придвинувшись поближе, Шерлок осторожно ложится рядом с Джоном, который ничего подобного не испытывает. Он натягивает на них несколько слоев одеял, так что они оба укрыты, и им уютно вместе. Огонь в камине уже не даёт столько тепла, как раньше, и квартира соответственно остывает. Кокон Джона очень тёплый, под ним два одеяла, а сверху ещё несколько – всё равно что в детстве разбить лагерь. Волна комфорта и усталости захлёстывает его, и он позволяет ей утянуть себя в сон.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Шерлок ему в плечо. – Потому что... когда ты думал, что я ранен... спасибо, что пришёл ко мне.

– А где же мне ещё быть? – невнятно бормочет Джон. Шерлок, наконец, расслабляется, и покой укрывает их, как ещё один слой тишины, пока Джон не добавляет: – Идиот.


	8. Часть 8 - Открой свои глаза

Что-то будит его, какое-то смутное ощущение перемены. Но, возможно, он проснулся из-за света за окном, а может быть, из-за шума радио миссис Хадсон, его далёкого, неразборчивого бормотания, или из-за холода в квартире, когда огонь в камине превратился в пепел и сажу.

Или, может быть, это из-за стоящего у окна Шерлока. Растрёпанные кудри окружают его голову ореолом в эфирном, безошибочно говорящем о снеге рассвете, который проникает в комнату.

На его запрокинутом, неподвластном времени и простодушном, лице в этот момент выражение удивления. Погружённый в свои мысли, он придерживает рукой тяжёлые шторы. В своей потрёпанной футболке и пижамных штанах, с босыми ногами на ковре, он похож на ребёнка, выглядывающего из окна декабрьским утром, ошеломлённого тем, что его мечты о снеге на Рождество были выполнены.

Джон не может удержаться от улыбки. Шерлок, вероятно, ничего не услышал, но повернув в этот самый момент голову, он её возвращает. И морщинки, и усталые глаза, и щетина – всё это Шерлок _Джона_. Внезапно Джон начинает верить, что Рождество, должно быть, наступило ночью – у него есть то же самое чувство тепла, покоя и безопасности вместе с радостным ощущением в груди пузырьков шампанского. Он понятия не имеет, что должно произойти – может быть, ничего, может быть, что-то чудесное – но в эту долю секунды он счастлив, совершенно счастлив так, как он знает, будет помнить ещё долго.

Шерлок склоняет голову набок, его взгляд мягкий, но пытливый. Он облизывает губы и колеблется. – Та штука с моим рукавом позавчера... когда мой рукав коснулся твоего запястья, когда ты играл, и сейчас, только что... ты... ты знаешь, что делаешь это всё время?

– Что делаю? – спрашивает Джон хриплым и непривычным голосом.

– Ты... прекрати. Это... твои зрачки расширяются, дыхание меняется, и ты не отводишь взгляд.

Значит, Шерлок знал об этом с самого начала. Вот тебе и осмотрительность. – Прости, я...

– Нет! – перебил его Шерлок. – Нет... всё нормально. Это просто сбивало меня с толку. Я предполагал, поскольку ты никогда не заходил дальше, что это было неосознанное, подавленное или скрытое желание.

– Возможно, я смотрю на тебя, не осознавая того, но моё желание не скрыто и не очень хорошо подавлено, – признаётся Джон.

– О! – Шерлок выглядит восхитительно взволнованным, немного довольным и немного озадаченным.

Джон садится в своём коконе, не обращая внимания на неприятное прикосновение холодного воздуха снаружи своего гнезда из одеял. И стонет.

– Я слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу! – вздыхает он и с помощью кресла помогает себе подняться на ноги. Он неуклюже идёт туда, где его друг снова повернулся к окну. Снег всё ещё идёт, но уже неровно, и, хотя вокруг полно людей, машин и автобусов почти нет, Лондон тихий этим утром. «Как будто весь мир затаил дыхание», – думает Джон, понимая, как причудливо звучит фраза, но она точно соответствует его собственному настроению. Они находятся на пороге чего-то нового и неисследованного, и всё это может быть слишком сложным, нежелательным или неожиданным, но на этот раз это будет не из-за недостатка слов. Если Джон, как он себя считает, прямолинейный человек, и если Шерлок уже заметил, как он на него действует, то всё, в чём он сейчас признается, наверняка не шокирует консультирующего детектива.

– То, что я сказал вчера вечером, – начинает Джон, испытывая непреодолимое желание прижать палец к сгибу локтя Шерлока, или к его затылку, или к тыльной стороне ладони, просто чтобы установить связь, убедиться, доказать самому себе. – Я серьёзно. Всё это. Отсюда мы можем отправиться куда угодно. Вот что значит «я люблю тебя», по крайней мере для меня. У меня нет никаких ожиданий, но я думаю, что слишком долго прятался за страхом снова тебя потерять. Это помешало мне быть с тобой честным.

– Поэтому давай будем честны сейчас, – говорит Шерлок; его голос далёк от его обычного ровного баритона. Он не смотрит прямо в глаза, только бросает быстрые взгляды. Он отворачивается от окна, смотрит на Джона и, кажется, приходит к какому-то выводу, коротко кивнув и вновь сосредоточившись.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Джон, стараясь не волноваться из-за возможности, которую предоставил своему другу. С таким же успехом это могло быть его сердце, беззащитно бьющееся в ладонях.

– Если бы я сказал, что не хочу физических отношений, а только твоего общества и помощи в делах, ты бы удовлетворился этим?

– Да, – без колебаний отвечает Джон.

Шерлок никак на это не реагирует, только задаёт свой следующий вопрос тем же ровным тоном, устанавливая факты и проверяя теории.

– А если я попрошу твоей руки и у нас будут дикие и чудесные сексуальные отношения?

– Да, – говорит Джон; его голос удивительно твёрд, когда он себе это представляет.

– Объясни, – бросает Шерлок вызов.

А говорить правду легко, понимает Джон. – Моё место рядом с тобой до тех пор, пока ты мне это позволишь. Это лучшая возможность, которая у меня когда-либо была и самая... реальная. Я не буду лгать; я люблю секс, но никогда не ценой моего места в твоей жизни, потому что ты мне нравишься больше. Я был бы доволен своей собственной рукой, если бы это было нужно.

Шерлок ошеломлённо молчит. Боль расцветает на его хмуром лице и в затравленном взгляде. Кажется, он борется несколько мгновений.

– А если я снова исчезну, не сказав тебе ни слова? Ты всё ещё будешь меня любить?

Джон сглатывает и поднимает подбородок. – Да, – ему удаётся справиться с внезапной болью в горле.

– Да? – спрашивает Шерлок. Недоверчивое недоумение делает его голос резким.

– У тебя были бы на то свои причины. Я могу не согласиться с ними, но что бы ты ни делал, это будет в моих интересах, как ты их видишь. Именно это я и пытался сказать тебе вчера вечером. Ты мой лучший друг прежде всего, прежде всего того, кем мы могли бы стать. Я доверяю тебе.

Шерлок вздыхает, и его губы расплываются в еле заметной кривой улыбке. – Джон Ватсон, что я мог сделать, чтобы у меня был такой верный и преданный друг, как ты?

– Ты вернул меня, – просто отвечает Джон.

– Ты был там всё это время, – говорит Шерлок и протягивает руку к лицу Джона, на мгновение заколебавшись, прежде чем провести большим пальцем по его нижней губе, посылая молниеносные, змеящиеся между ног, завитки желания. Джон пытается успокоиться – он имеет дело с Шерлоком, за которым не мог угнаться интеллектуально и в лучшие времена – так как же он может знать, каковы его намерения в этом действии?

– Я сам себе удивляюсь с того момента, как мы встретились – твоё присутствие изменило так много моих представлений о многих вещах. Меня никогда не волновало, что люди думают обо мне помимо моих интеллектуальных достижений, и всё же я поймал себя на том, что хочу произвести на тебя впечатление, заставить тебя смеяться. Это... нервирует. Впервые в своей взрослой жизни я хотел понравиться другому человеку только потому, что он мне понравился. Обычно я не поддаюсь таким чувствам, но ты снова и снова становишься исключением. Конечно, к тому времени, когда я распознал эту закономерность и осознал её последствия, ты стал для меня совершенно необходим. Поэтому, когда Мориарти, который понял это быстрее, чем я сам, чёрт бы его побрал, использовал тебя в качестве рычага, он понял, что у него выигрышная комбинация. И даже тогда я не мог уберечь тебя от опасности. Я не мог остановить этих снайперов, я не мог смотреть, как ты умираешь, поэтому выбрал единственный способ защитить тебя. Как оказалось, я ошибся. Даже из могилы Мориарти сумел добраться до тебя.

 _«Через Мэри»_ остаётся невысказанным, но они понимают это оба.

Но здесь не место для разговоров о Мориарти, Мэри или о том времени, когда они были одни. Это их счастливое будущее с драконами и побеждёнными ведьмами, это конец тёмных дней и начало того, что они заслужили для себя. Друг с другом. Понимание. Честность.

– Они ушли, – бормочет Джон. – Мы всё ещё здесь.

– Так и есть, – соглашается Шерлок. Он смотрит на рот Джона. – Я хочу... я ловлю себя на том, что хочу попробовать то, в чём у меня мало личного опыта. С тобой. – Он закатывает глаза и кажется расстроенным отсутствием красноречия. – Возможно, тебе придётся проявить терпение, но я хочу... того, о чём мы говорили. Я хочу этого. Я хочу всего этого. С тобой.

Джон обнаруживает, что рука с длинными пальцами обхватывает его подбородок и приподнимает лицо, чтобы решительный Шерлок мог поцеловать его в губы. Шерлок целует с целеустремлённостью, сосредоточенно и серьёзно. И если это его выбор, то Джон должен сразу показать ему, чем это может быть – чем они уже являются и даже больше.

Джон улыбается одними губами и обвивает рукой его талию, притягивая ближе, когда тот колеблется, заставляя его сделать шаг ближе. Джон продолжает настаивать, прижимаясь губами к губам Шерлока в повторяющихся крошечных поцелуях, пока с весёлым фырканьем тот не смеётся в рот Джона.

Руки следуют за линиями плеч, отдавая своё тепло прохладному воздуху в комнате, но ни один из них не останавливается, чтобы заметить это, их дрожь – это открытие и предвкушение, когда их исследования выходят за пределы лиц и плеч. Джон делает это медленно, ожидая, пока Шерлок расслабится от каждого нового прикосновения, тот всё ещё дрожит от напряжения с каждым новым ощущением. Джон дивится своему самообладанию, а Шерлок ждёт, когда ему покажут, что можно, а что нельзя. Это так непохоже на него, Джон заинтригован и не на шутку обеспокоен сдержанностью Шерлока.

– Просто расслабься.

– Это не так просто, когда цена моей неопытной ошибки может быть так высока.

Джон отстраняется, чтобы проверить, правильно ли он расслышал.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Он держит руки на талии Шерлока, рисуя большими пальцами круги под футболкой.

– Хотя это и не совсем верно, предположение Майкрофта о моей неосведомлённости относительно социальных сигналов в целом верно. Со мной трудно дружить, Джон, и твоё упорство в этом качестве поставило тебя в уникальное положение. Представляю, насколько тяжелее, должно быть, переносить мои недостатки как... больше, чем друга. Таким образом, я нахожусь в незавидном положении, ставя всё на это. На тебя. На твои способности прощать, игнорировать и страдать, когда я совершаю очередную ошибку, какой бы или когда бы она ни была.

– Шерлок... нет. Во-первых, я сам едва ли являюсь образцом добродетели. Любые послабления, которые я могу сделать для тебя, будут равны тем, которые ты сделаешь для меня, я уверен. А во-вторых, я вряд ли пойду на это вслепую. Я знаю тебя. На самом деле я готов сказать, что никто не знает тебя лучше. Это не ситуация «золотого гола»*.

На мгновение Шерлок выглядит огорчённым. – Футбол? – догадывается он, выглядя немного довольным, когда Джон кивает.

– Игра не заканчивается, когда один из нас упадёт. Отношения не дают гарантий, но я обещаю тебе это; потребуется больше, чем одно оскорбление, одно скверное настроение или один аргумент, чтобы заставить меня пересмотреть свою судьбу с тобой. Широко обсуждалось, что я идиот, и, возможно, в этом есть доля правды, но сейчас я здесь... и всё ещё готов взять на себя это обязательство. Могут быть ошибки – это не должно быть легко, но я не заставлю тебя гадать. Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы это сработало, и я скажу тебе, если что-то не так, чтобы мы могли это исправить. Никаких интеллектуальных игр. Никаких догадок. Никакой лжи.

– А что я могу дать взамен?

– То же самое, Шерлок. То же самое.

Кивнув, Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он резко втягивает воздух, чтобы заговорить, но, кажется, передумывает.

Очевидно, нужны более простые слова.

Подняв одеяло из кучи на полу, Джон ведёт Шерлока в спальню. Тонкие шторы раздвинуты, и отражённый чистый свет от снега падает в складки и кучи его неубранной постели.

Джон предлагает Шерлоку сесть на край кровати, а затем отступает назад. Здесь не так холодно, и вопрос во взгляде Шерлока согревает Джона ещё больше.

– Подожди здесь, – говорит он Шерлоку и идёт в ванную. Он мочится, моет руки и лицо, чистит зубы и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Уставший. Бледный. Нужно побриться и принять горячий душ, но это может подождать. Как бы далеко всё ни зашло, у Джона есть разумная уверенность, что сегодня у них не должно быть всё. Он почти попросил этого мужчину остаться с ним навсегда.

Шерлок поймал его на слове и, кажется, даже не моргнул с тех пор, как Джон оставил его на краю кровати. Он наблюдает за ним с такой откровенностью, и Джон с теплотой осознает, что Шерлок, хотя и самый умный человек из всех, кого он знает, и гений, понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

Он бы солгал, если бы утверждал, что у него самого есть большой опыт в отношениях с мужчинами – у него была всего одна ночь с мужчиной, но он никого не знал настолько хорошо и не любил так, как любит это широко открытое, покорное на вид существо, сидящее в ожидании его и никого не обманывающее своей кротостью. Джон уверен, что Шерлок быстро научится и станет властным, переменчивым человеком, каким является в других сферах их жизни – эта мысль наполняет его предвкушением и счастьем.

– О, мне следует?.. – Шерлок жестом указывает на ванную.

– Нет, если только тебе это не нужно, – отвечает Джон, на что Шерлок слегка качает головой, ожидая подсказки, что ему теперь делать.

 _Медленно_ , думает Джон. Есть слои и слои сдержанности, которые Шерлок возвёл и поддерживал в течение многих лет, низводя своё тело до уровня «транспорта».

Он садится рядом с Шерлоком на кровать, берёт его руку и лениво играет пальцами, изучая текстуру мозолей и форму костяшек пальцев. Шерлок наблюдает и следует за Джоном, когда тот перекатывается на матрас и ложится на бок, лицом к нему.

Прижимаясь поцелуями к каждой костяшке, Джон направляет всё своё внимание на лицо Шерлока, прижимаясь крошечными поцелуями к подбородку, щекам, челюсти и закрытому рту. Он подталкивает подбородок Шерлока носом и прижимается более глубокими, влажными поцелуями к шее, наслаждаясь крошечной дрожью, которая пробегает по его телу.

Он такой тихий, дышит ровно и всё ещё с открытыми глазами, стараясь следить за каждым движением Джона. Осторожно придерживаясь своего медленного и устойчивого плана, Джон сосёт немного сильнее следующий дюйм горла Шерлока и просто царапает зубами его кожу с щетиной. Он уже чувствует раздражение от неё на подбородке и губах, но резкое дыхание Шерлока – самый сладкий приз, и Джон всё равно не может заставить себя остановиться.

– Ты меня успокаиваешь, – тихо бормочет Шерлок, но Джон слышит в его голосе нотку тревоги, которую не может скрыть никакая бравада. – Я не сломаюсь, Джон. Я сказал, что я неопытен, а не хрупок.

– Т-с-с... – отвечает Джон. – Я тебя учу. – Он проводит рукой по плечу Шерлока и вниз по его тёплой спине, чувствуя кости, мышцы и ещё больше того гудящего напряжения, которое Джон стремится искоренить.

– Учи быстрее, – шепчет Шерлок, когда Джон прикусив кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, прикасается глубоким влажным поцелуем к гладкой коже.

Шерлок осторожно придвигается ближе, положив руку на бедро Джона. Джон отражает его и тоже придвигается ближе. Он твердеет в пижамных штанах и чувствует, что Шерлок наверняка находится в том же состоянии, беспокойно ёрзая на матрасе.

Он обвивает рукой талию Шерлока и притягивает его к себе, приподнимая бровь, когда их скрытые за одеждой тела соприкасаются в районе пахов. Шерлок замирает, и кажется, что он вот-вот сломается от напряжения в позвоночнике; с его губ пытаются слететь слова, которые не обретают голоса. Как и он, Шерлок обнажён под пижамными штанами, и сквозь два слоя тонкого хлопка остаётся очень мало места для воображения.

Жар эрекции Шерлока словно клеймо напротив его собственной, и Джон тихо стонет в унисон с судорожным выдохом Шерлока.

Следующий выбор Джона не так прост. Он так много хочет от Шерлока, так много хочет потрогать, попробовать на вкус и вкусить. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не втиснуть руку между ними и не обхватить его, позволив пальцам проследить его форму, а потом большим пальцем зажечь вспышку на головке члена и ощутить в ладони тяжесть яичек.

– О! О боже... – выдыхает Шерлок.

То, как Шерлок дёргается под его рукой, заставляет Джона сжалиться над ним. Он толкает Шерлока ещё дальше на спину и осторожно оказывается между ног, возвращая его член на идеальное место рядом со своим. Он подумывает о том, чтобы стянуть с них пижамы, но, взглянув на раскрасневшиеся щеки Шерлока и зубы, оставляющие следы на его нижней губе, решает не делать этого. Он сам жаждет давления, и когда начинает прижиматься своим членом к Шерлоку, это опасно хорошо. Он вращает бёдрами, чувствуя, как растягивается и скользит их горячая кожа сквозь тонкий хлопок – шелковая пульсация их членов и бархатный жар, когда их яички двигаются вместе. _Медленно_ , напоминает себе Джон, борясь с желанием прижать Шерлока и взять то, что ему нужно. Он уже близко; голова кружится от того, как быстро всё происходит.

Шерлок вздрагивает и дрожит под ним; его руки осторожно опускаются на поясницу Джона, пальцы широко и жадно касаются его разгорячённой кожи, скользя вниз так медленно. Даже сейчас, запрокинув голову, чувствуя, как напрягаются все сухожилия тела, он неуверенно сдерживается.

– Отпусти себя, Шерлок. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, – бормочет Джон, целуя его в ключицу.

– Джон! Я... пожалуйста, – его голос прерывается, хриплый и задыхающийся.

– Что тебе нужно? Скажи мне!

Вместо того чтобы заговорить, Шерлок хватает руку Джона и тянет её вниз, туда, где их пижамы влажные от их совместного возбуждения.

Джон расслабляется, его собственный член отчаянно дёргается, но Шерлоку это нужно, он кажется совершенно потерянным, разваливающимся. Чувствуя, как по его плечам струится пот, Джон сдерживает стон, чтобы сделать его в унисон со стоном Шерлока, при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. Устроившись на коленях между бёдер, Джон просовывает руку под пояс пижамных штанов Шерлока. От прикосновения его руки к сверхчувствительной коже голос Шерлока теряется в тяжёлом дыхании и беззвучных проклятиях. Джон не хочет отрывать взгляда от пятен на щеках Шерлока и блестящего от пота горла, но Шерлок Холмс лежит под ним обнажённый и просит милостыню. Он должен смотреть.

Его стройное тело – мускулистая, скрытая сила. Его кожа гладкая и поразительно бледная по контрасту с линией тёмных, аккуратно подстриженных волос, которые тянутся от пупка вниз к паху; его член плотно прижат к животу, длинный, не толстый и обрезанный. В следующий раз, думает Джон, в следующий раз он возьмёт в рот эту идеальную, восхитительную кожу и изучит её форму языком, но сейчас Шерлок должен кончить.

Склонившись над ним и опираясь на одну руку, Джон обхватывает член Шерлока и работает над ним длинными, быстрыми движениями, зная, что это не займёт много времени, так как Шерлок выгибает спину и толкается бёдрами в кулак. Его руки падают на кровать и крепко сжимаются, когда большой палец Джона рисует неровные круги прямо под щелью, распространяя влагу, которая теперь обильно из неё вытекает.

Шерлок напрягается, задерживает дыхание, и его член дёргается в руках Джона, когда он начинает кончать. Он выплёскивается на грудь, живот, лицо – крупные капли блестят в утреннем свете, пульс за пульсом тела Шерлока. Его глаза плотно зажмурены.

В конце концов его толчки стихают до такой степени, что он будто растворяется в матрасе, втягивая воздух после судорожных вдохов. Его глаза открываются, сонные и ошеломлённые, но быстро находят Джона.

Он осторожно отпускает член Шерлока, садится на пятки и медленно касается пальцем одной из прохладных капель на его коже. Шерлок с восхищением следит за тем, как Джон подносит палец к губам, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Шерлок выглядит очарованным, поэтому Джон, проведя указательным пальцем по крошечному озерцу, которое образовалось в пупке Шерлока, подносит руку к его губам.

Шерлок колеблется лишь секунду, прежде чем касается языком подушечки пальца Джона. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Джон негромко стонет, и его член пульсирует при виде того, как губы Шерлок прикрываются, и он всасывает весь палец в рот, обводя языком более тщательно, чем требуется для такого крошечного количества жидкости.

– Теперь ты, – бормочет Шерлок, выпуская палец Джона в прохладный воздух. Он откидывается на спину и выжидательно опускает глаза на скрытый хлопком пах Джона, где неприлично большое и тёмное пятно находится напротив головки члена. – Покажи мне, – настаивает Шерлок.

Джон никогда раньше не был объектом такого пристального внимания, и он вряд ли стесняется своего тела или наготы как таковой, но Шерлок уже разрушил его планы относительно медленного и устойчивого развития. Даже здесь, в постели, не по годам развитый интеллект Шерлока раздвигает границы и гонится за ответами.

В конце концов, именно настойчивая и неприятная пульсация члена заставляет его принять решение. Он стягивает пижамные штаны с бёдер до колен, а потом ниже по голеням, чтобы он мог протянуть руку и снять их полностью.

Глаза Шерлока всё ещё прикрыты от блаженства после недавнего оргазма, но они блестят от любопытства, когда Джон обхватив себя, работает над крайней плотью, несколько раз обнажив и показав блестящую головку своего члена, прежде чем устанавливает бешеный темп, опустившись на пятки, раздвинув бёдра и поджав их под Шерлока.

Он знает, что ему тоже много не потребуется – это зародилось в нём с той самой секунды, как он увидел Шерлока в ореоле света, падающего из окна на Бейкер-стрит.

Взгляд Шерлока следует за рукой Джона, когда та скользит по нему, а затем возвращается к лицу, устанавливая связь между движениями и выражением лица Джона. Почти бездумно он наклоняется и берёт свой член в руку, имитируя прикосновения Джона. Он ещё не совсем обмяк и под своей рукой снова начинает приятно набухать.

Джон подвергается нападкам со слишком многих сторон: запах Шерлока, вид его спермы, всё ещё покрывающей его кожу, и острое осознание взгляда, который так пристально за ним наблюдает. Его собственный кулак никогда не был так хорош. Под восхищенным взглядом Шерлока Джон хочет покрасоваться, показать этому безумному, выводящему из себя мерзавцу, каким сумасшедшим он его делает, как он жаждет его, как тот желанен.

Он достигает пика с хриплым криком, мышцы спины и бёдер протестуют, когда напрягаются ещё сильнее. Сначала он выплёскивается на живот Шерлока и его пижамные штаны, но потом ловит остальное в кулак, работая над собой до тех пор, пока всего этого не становится слишком много. Задыхаясь, он откидывается назад, поддерживая себя одной рукой за спиной и ощущая, как сердце колотится о рёбра. Он чувствует прикосновение к своему члену и вздрагивает от чрезмерного возбуждения, но, открыв глаза, обнаруживает рядом Шерлока, осторожно, благоговейно прикасающегося двумя пальцами к щели, прежде чем внимательно посмотрев на блестящую жидкость, слизывает её с пальцев с любопытством знатока.

Член Джона слабо пульсирует, когда их взгляды встречаются. У Шерлока они широко распахнуты; радужная оболочка – тонкая серая полоска вокруг расширенных зрачков, и Джон видит там миллион вопросов, теорий и идей наряду с волнением и нежностью.

– Джон? – тихо спрашивает тот, озадаченно опустив брови. – Я нахожу, что... допустимо ли хотеть сделать это снова немедленно?

Джон сдвигает колени и плюхается обратно на кровать, вытирая уличающие улики о шикарное постельное бельё Шерлока. Прикрывая глаза своей чистой (э-э-э) рукой, он смеётся между судорожными вдохами. Его сердце ещё не перестало пытаться вырваться из грудной клетки.

Джон чувствует прилив удовлетворения и сладостное ощущение того, что его предсказание оправдалось. Шерлок уже встаёт на ноги и выдвигает свои требования. Кто знает, как далеко зайдёт его врожденное любопытство и природная властность, но Джон знает, что он способен справиться со всем, что может принести в его жизнь Шерлок.

– Да, любовь моя, но нам, возможно, придётся немного подождать. Я уже не восстанавливаюсь так быстро, как раньше!

– Немного? Это сколько? Ты можешь быть более точным?

Он протягивает руку, а Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него и тянет вниз, чтобы прижаться колючим поцелуем, быстро сменившимся мягкими, нежными и медленными поцелуями, которые, кажется, немного успокаивают его нетерпение.

Джон улыбается, когда Шерлок слегка отстраняется и что-то мычит ему в губы.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что мы должны твоему брату за этот пинок под зад, не так ли? Если бы он не пришёл, если бы не написал...

– Фу! – Шерлок вздыхает. – Если я соглашусь, мы можем никогда больше не упоминать о нём в нашей постели?

Джон замечает собственническую оговорку, но скрывает своё удовольствие, уткнувшись носом в безумные волосы Шерлока, когда тот устраивается поближе к нему. Он устраивает руку у него на животе, и они оба, кажется, одновременно замечают холод, поэтому, подняв ноги, выдёргивают одеяло из-под себя и укрываются.

– А потом мы пойдём гулять по снегу?

– Тебе ещё не надоело? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Нет, у меня есть несколько идей, как ты можешь согреть меня потом, если тебе интересно.

– Ооо... В таком случае ответом будет громкое «да». Я действительно хочу прогуляться с тобой по снегу. Но сначала я должен купить виноград и ужасные романы в мягкой обложке для моего отца.

– Конечно. Итак, сон, новые оргазмы, душ, поздний завтрак, проверить, как там миссис Хадсон, посещение больницы, прогулка, а затем изобретательные способы согреться после всего этого.

– Похоже, прекрасный денёк, – зевает Шерлок.

– Я тебя люблю, – говорит Джон, не в силах больше сдерживать слова за стиснутыми зубами. Он собирается их выпустить – все те слова, что был вынужден прятать всё это время. Теперь каждое _я тебя люблю_ обретёт свой голос, если он имеет к этому какое-то отношение.

Шерлок на мгновение замирает, а потом резко выпрямляется. Он вскакивает с кровати прежде, чем Джон успевает возразить, и исчезает за дверью.

Замешательство быстро перерастает в беспокойство, и Джон садится, удивляясь, что его слова вызвали такой странный отклик этим утром. 

С растрепанными волосами Шерлок высовывает голову из-за двери и хватает с вешалки халат. – Взаимно, – заявляет он и, прищурившись, смотрит на Джона. – Никуда не уходи, – предупреждает он и исчезает в водовороте полуночного шелка.

Джон не хочет, чтобы сюда вторгались нервы или беспокойство. Самое трудное уже позади, а лучшее ещё впереди, надеется он, но только когда он слышит быстрый бег шипков струн, а затем ноты, с его шеи и плеч падает камень напряжения.

Драматическое вступление, тихое и настойчивое, переходящее в минорную тональность, такое горько-сладкое и прекрасное, что заставляет Джона задержать дыхание, чтобы уловить каждую меланхолическую ноту. Но затем появляется надежда, подъём в мажорную тональность, робкая, но всё более уверенная и сладкая с каждой вариацией главной мелодии, которая начинает прокладывать себе путь через пьесу, знакомую мелодию, которую Джон слышал обрывками уже несколько месяцев.

Любовное письмо Шерлока.

Сочинение, которое он вчера подобрал с пола, спрятал между другими и достал только тогда, когда Шерлок решил, что у него нет слушателей.

Впервые целиком услышав эту мелодию, Джон задумывается о том, как долго тот над ней работал. Интересно, составляла ли та компанию Шерлоку в годы их разлуки, когда у него даже не было скрипки, чтобы услышать её вслух.

Джон понимает, что ему понадобится каждое из признаний «Я тебя люблю», которые он накопил. Шерлок изливает дюжину или больше в каждом взмахе своего смычка.

Сон может подождать.

У него есть кое-что, что он должен пойти и сказать.

***

Примечание:

* – Золотой гол – метод, использовавшийся с 1993 по 2004 гг. в футболе в матчах стадии плей-офф для определения победителя в случае ничейного результата по окончании основного времени (90 минут). При этом назначается дополнительное время (2 тайма по 15 минут). Если в течение дополнительного времени команда забивает гол (такой гол называют «золотым»), то она становится победителем, и игра прекращается. Если по истечении дополнительного времени ни одной команде не удаётся забить гол, то победитель определяется с помощью серии послематчевых пенальти. Правило «золотого гола» очень похоже на правило овертайма в хоккее.


End file.
